


Return to Hogwarts, The story of the Second Year 7th Years.

by mallorysendings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Non cannon compliant after the final 7th book.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallorysendings/pseuds/mallorysendings
Summary: The new reforming Ministry of Magic under the care of Kingsley Shackelbolt has taken a keen interest in the students of the second wizard war. He is also keen in making sure that those he allows to walk free show that they deserve it. Even on pain of death. All students from the previous seventh year are all compelled to return on account of a subpar education for many years leading up to their final and disastrous year. All students no exceptions.This will find complications between Ron and Hermione eventually breaking up and then a Draco/Hermione relationship dynamic. (Just a warning because the feelings between these two ships are strong I don't want to anger someone halfway through my story.) If you hate DRACO and don't believe in redemption this is the wrong story for you. Don't waste my time with how much you believe Draco is (this or that).ADDED: Dec 27, 2018. I started this story about a year ago now, and I was rolling along really REALLY well in output. But the comments against the DRACO even being human and EGO driven opinions were thrown about eviscerating the premise of the story and in the end, I lost heart. If you don't agree with a SHIP, MOVE ON.





	1. The summoning

Screeching owl’s cried out in the darkness, impatiently scratching at the wood perches they stood on while Professor Minerva McGonagall assured herself that all the letters were accounted for and not a single name was missed. Anxiety showed in her movement and the owl’s reacted with mirrored emotion. 

“They told me I would find you up here.” A deep voice came from the shadows. 

McGonagall gasped startled. “Kingsley, Oh, I mean Minister you almost gave me a fright. Goodness knows I have had enough of those this year.” she scolded with a stern voice. “I was not expecting you. I thought you were busy at the ministry round the clock,” she commented. 

Kingsley nodded. “I have the use of a time turner. It helps.”

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly. “I was just seeing that the letters were all sent.” she fluttered and smiled finally relaxing more after the initial surprise. “I thought all the time turners had been destroyed?” Professor McGonagall commented.

He nodded. “A few are approved to assist in the swift rebuilding of a new and far more successful governing system. At a time like now, I need two of myself to get the job done.” Minister Shacklebolt returned her anxious smile and stepped into the light glow of the lantern that hung overhead, still wearing his signature royal purple robes. “Is everything else in order Minerva?” he asked familiarly, their obvious friendship and respect for the aged professor overheard through this kindly tone of his voice

“The repairs have concluded. The memorials to the fallen on both sides were finished by the Dwarves yesterday. All that remains is finishing the second 7th years' dorm rooms.” she replied. 

He smiled as he stroked an owl’s beak. “Excellent. But I sense disapproval?” he turned back to her. “Are you doubting my instincts?” 

She pursed her lips. “I think it risky to compel a student body back into the classroom when they feel they should have finished already. And to return to a place of so much loss and horror… I do not wish this on them.” 

The minister sighed. “You and I both know the education system without Dumbledore overseeing the students their once well-shaped intellect took a significant dive in years past. We have failed them in more ways than one. And I hope in this year to rectify that disservice.” 

Minerva McGonagall sputtered. “Many of them are enemies, and one is a marked Death Eater.” She offered as obstacles. 

Smiling the dark man's voice rumbled. “Draco Malfoy is better under our careful watch than he is out of sight. It’s either here or Azkaban, and at least here we can find out if there are any surviving factions of Voldemort’s cohorts to concern ourselves over.” 

Minerva bristled. “To think he is going to be allowed back into this school.” she tapped her foot. “Dumbledore was a forgiving man but-“ she stopped herself remembering her own old professor and dear friend for most of her life she nodded. “No, he would have supported this mad plan, He quite liked those as you well know,” she said her eyes misty with a sentimental smile. “Which is why will continue to support it.” 

Showing his white teeth the minister smiled wide. “Does that also mean you agree to appoint Draco as Head Boy?” He asked expectantly. 

Minerva laughed throwing her head back a small fraction. “Ha! I suppose you have some sort of plan there too? I should have known.”

He inclined his head agreeing that he, in fact, had one. 

She laughed. “I’m sure you not unaware of how ill-suited the pair of them will be. Miss Granger does not have limitless patience regardless of the amount she had to exercise in the past in regards to her connections with Mr. Weasley.” Minerva said speaking fondly of her student. 

He chuckled. “Precisely why I wanted them to work together.” 

“Well, I hope you are right.” she muttered and leaned on her cane. “I was rather hoping for a quiet and uneventful first year occupying the position of Headmistress. Seems unlikely now,” she said wistfully. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped closer to her and touched her shoulder. “It’s worth it. With your help, I hope to cut out the prejudice from the wizard’ing world at the source. This generation is the most dangerous to the future of our independent rule from the Muggle's. If we continue showing our inability to govern ourselves we may find our kind in danger again.” He shook his head. “Last years Muggle studies under Alecto Carrow could have significant repercussions in the years to come if left unchecked. We need this year to change minds.” 

She nodded and flicked her wand sending all the owls off to deliver their posts. Feathers flew about and swirled in the air around them as they moved across the center row. 

“The deed is done then.” she whispered bracing herself for the year to come.

He smiled. “I would fancy a nice cup of tea.” his voice light. “Would it be too much inconvenience to impose myself?” 

“I would be delighted.” she said taking his arm to assist her down the rickety stair.

“I would have your advice on added counselors to deal with the emotions of students this year. I plan on selecting candidates this week.” he said his voice smooth and comforting. 

“That is a very good idea Minister, I have a few suggestions if it can be of use.” she said with a smile that reached her eyes. 

“Your advice and counsel is highly regarded, Headmistress McGonagall.” 

The glow of the lantern dimming as they took their leave while their messages of disappointing news flew on swift wings to be read with the morning post upsetting many young adult individuals plans for the year that lay ahead.


	2. Bumpy rides

The jostling train bumped over the tracks on a rough patch, but magic kept it from derailing at its high speed. Bashing into the lavatory door with the top of her head Hermione cursed. 

“Blast.” she commented rubbing the top of her head. She had come inside the tiny space to calm herself and to dress down in her Hogwarts skirt and jumper paired with her cloak but the solitude had neither calmed her nerves nor harden them to return to Hogwarts. Where it all ended was going to begin again.

Looking into the age dulled mirror she glanced at herself dressing in the steel grey sweater of a Gryffindor as a point of visual reference. It was a little short so she pointed her wand and whispered. “Engrande petit", the spell enlarged the jumper and lengthened it ever so slightly rendering it no longer outgrown. Once satisfied she looked to her skirt and deemed it much too short since she had grown nearly three inches since wearing it last and from the looks of it most of that growth was on her legs. Almost looked scandalous and her dress didn’t need to tempt Ron further. He was already all over her when she was wearing jeans. 

Whispering the spell again she lengthened the skirt four inches making it much more suitable for school and also lengthened her cloak for good measure. 

Finishing the alterations to her uniform Hermione’s attention was brought back to the Mirror. She shouldn’t be here she thought. She should be in the office somewhere working her first job in the Wizarding World. But instead, they were summoned to return to Hogwarts for a final year. This had explained why all the resume’s she had sent out weeks before had received no replies.

Shoving her street clothes in her charmed bag she sighed and sat back down on the toilet and fished out some chapstick and plied it on her lips as she rubbed them together. Capping it she dropped it back inside and tugged the strings closed placing it in a pocket inside her robe but tied the strings to her wrist so it would neither fall out or get snatched. Her entire world was in that bag. Everything she had. 

Sniffing back tears she thought of the last time she had caught the train at platform 9 and 3/4. How her mum had hugged her close, and her dad had tears in his eyes as he did every time he said goodbye to her before she left for the world that they could not follow. 

However this morning and subsequent afternoon had gone very differently. Instead of the flutter of excitement, one would expect in the burrow you found the surliest group you ever saw. Ginny and Harry were the only ones who greeted them with a cheery. “Good morning” Which was followed by a testy glare from all the others at the breakfast table. 

Molly sniffed into her handkerchief which was spelled to dry quickly otherwise it would have been soaking wet from her endless stream. 

“A mother needs her babies about her.” she muttered as she looked at those surrounding her at the table. “I thought we would be planning more weddings here soon.” she had said between gasps of emotion. 

All of them looked at her sadly as they wordlessly ate their meal. She had been unable to accompany them to the platform because of her uncontrolled emotions. It was Arthur who soldiered through and took them to the station and saw them off. Hermione had seen his eyes and the heartbreak that lay therein. He had spoken quietly to her on the platform before they all left.

“For fifteen years Molly has been at my side getting our lot off to school.” He tears threatening to fall. “The sixteenth year,” his voice shook from emotion. “The fi-final year and she is too heartbroken to see you lot off,” he said losing the battle to his emotion. “It’s not right.” he breathed in deep and tried to smile through his tears. “On the first year with Bill I never thought it would feel like this when it was all over.” he shook his head and wiped his tears with his sleeve. 

Hermione had hugged him to her. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Weasley,” she told him as she bid him goodbye with tears in her own eyes. The others hugged him, not a dry eye in sight. It had been good that they came so early for privacy. 

Blinking back the tears that had gathered in her eyes she glanced back at the mirror in the lavatory. Her eyes were all puffy. Touching them tenderly she winced thinking she looked all red and blotchy. 

Knocking sounded hard on the door and startled her. How long had she been in there? Checking the time she scoffed. 

“Forty-five minutes.” rolling her eyes she stood back up and the knocking began again more urgent this time. 

“Just a minute.” she answered trying to brush her unruly mane and braided it trying to tame the mass into something more managed. “There.”

Opening the door her eyes fell to a small line of the first year and second year girls from the looks of their size. Their faces exasperated, but then their expressions morphed before her eyes as if transfigured by Professor McGonagall

“Oh Dumbeldore’s bells! You are Hermione Granger!” One girl with thick glasses who reminded her of professor Trelawney exclaimed. 

Hermione wanted to cover her face and hide. Her cheeks darkening to a deep crimson. “Really, I'm just-“ 

“Are you going to be one of the professors?” one asked. 

“Did you know you are famous?” Another voice asked before she could answer. “I know all about you!” 

“Oiy!” A belligerent and familiar voice boomed through the corridor. “Move aside pesky first, second and third years!” Ron, who stood imposingly behind them smiled as they turned to look. “Can you see she just wants to be left alone?” he barked. 

Now the throng of girls looked to Ron and they gasped. “Ron Weasley!” they all screamed in unison as if possessed collectively by the imperious curse. 

“Holy Quidditch!” he panted casting a charm instinctively silencing the squealing girls and a direct clear link connected him to Hermione who was feet away from him divided by the excessively loud youth group. 

“Ron, I could handle them until you showed up.” Hermione scolded moving past them before they could descend on him and rip his clothes off or something. Meeting him on the other side of the throng of girls she was close to him now. “Seems you have a fan club,” she said saucily as she went ahead of him. 

He smiled crookedly and swaggered a little in his step which a moment later make his trip. “Yeah, I guess I do.” he chuckled as he caught himself. 

Hermione scoffed at him while she slipped into the cabin they were sharing with Harry and Ginny. He sat with a newspaper over his face while they entered. Headlines about Death Eaters being hunted, and new appointments in the Ministry. 

“I heard the commotion. Was it bad?” Harry asked lightly entertained having been able to clearly hear it from a distance.

Ron smiled and swaggered. “I got a fan club.” 

Hermione huffed and sat down. “Really Ron…” she rolled her eyes and looked out the window. 

Ron raised his brow. “They were just silly girls Hermione. Why you in a snit?” He asked her pointedly.

She breathed in a deep slow breath. “I just don’t want you letting this get to your head is all.” She said picking up her copy of The Daily Prophet. 

Ron whispered over into Harry's ear. “Honestly mate, it’s better than what I saw in the mirror back in the first year. All those girls screaming and panting. Nothin’ like it.” he said but then blushed and sat back away from Harry when he noticed Hermione giving him the eye from the side of her paper. 

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Really Ron, she will tear your eyes out.” 

“I can hear you.” Hermione trilled, about ready to pounce. 

Ron shrugged and looked out the window. “Maybe this year won't be too bad,” he muttered mostly to himself. 

Hermione scoffed again, something she was doing an increasing amount of. “You were whinging enough about it this morning when your mum was trying to get you out of bed.” she reminded him. “You threw quite a fit.” 

He looked at her angry that she would bring up the near explosive tantrum that he had that morning. “Maybe I changed my mind. I can do that can't I?” Ron replied irrationally. 

“It’s exactly your inconsistency that concerns me.” She growled. “Now do shut up, I don’t really want to go out there right now to get away from you.” 

Ron crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a half smile on his face. She would get over it he thought to himself. It was just a bunch of girls.

Harry put the newspaper away. “Who do you think will be our new Defense against the dark arts teacher?” he asked Hermione. 

She shrugged. “I’m sure with the Ministry allowing Professor McGonagall her choice they will be better than Umbridge.” 

Harry nodded and replied. “Yeah, almost anyone is better than her. Even Quirrell, or Lockhart.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Ron a look. “Lockhart was a prat,” she commented purposefully.

Ron looked at her his mouth hanging open as if injured. 

“What’s got you two acting like you hate each other? Just last week I walked in on you two all over each other in the baking flour.” Harry asked as the compartment opened and Ginny walked in before either could answer. 

Ginny kicked at Ron in a sisterly fashion. “Move.” Her tone commanding as she wanted to sit by Harry. 

“Why don’t you sit by Hermione? I can't seem to do anything right by her today.” Ron offered. “I’m afraid she is going to claw my eyes out.” he implored and Ginny looked between them. 

“Geez what happened between the two of you.” she asked taking the seat finally.

Ron sighed exasperatedly. “Hermione is just worried for some reason.” he blew it off. “She will get over it, but until then I would like to keep my eyes,” he explained. Harry and Ginny looked confused but chose to not pry further. Neither seemed of a mood to talk about their issue. Both were equally perplexed at the couples obvious change in attitude. All summer the Ron and Hermione had been glued to one another, but now they could not stand the sight or sound of the other. Or maybe it was just Hermione. 

Harry had a distinct feeling the change in feelings was in light of the summons they had received a week before. It had come to them all as a shock and not an entirely welcome one. He had planned on getting a job and a suitable place to live. Number twelve Grimmauld Place was not a home to start out in life with. He wasn’t even sure it was a place you ended up in life either, but he wanted a family and a home as he had never had before. Ginny wanted the same but now they would need to wait longer than just the one year. It would now perhaps be two. 

“Anything from the Trolly?” came a familiar voice. 

Ron pulled some coins out. “You want something Hermione?” he asked trying to offer peace. 

Hermione shrugged not accepting it. “I'm fine. Looking forward to the feast tonight,” she said opening the paper again. 

Tuning the others out she thought on this coming year. With Voldemort gone would they be entirely safe at Hogwarts? Only a few Death Eaters and known supporters were still on the loose and wizards were feeling safe to move about freely. Perhaps she would finally be able to focus on her studies. And maybe more than that. It would be ages before she had access to such a library at Hogwarts. Now that she could enter the restricted section she intended to read as much as she could. 

Ron muttered as Crookshanks flitted his tail in his face. Hermione grinned happily that the cat could annoy Ron on her behalf. 

“Blasted creature.” he moaned pouting. 

Ginny giggled. “Mum quite liked him. She is thinking of getting one now. They help with the garden gnomes.”

“Ginny, that’s awful!” Hermione said thinking of the little creatures. 

Ginny shook her head. “Crookshanks got one and ate it in front of them and they all ran from the yard and while he was there they never came back. Mum said it was the best garden year yet for the Burrow.” her eyes dropped... “But it was the saddest.” 

“I should have left Crookshanks.” Hermione commented sadly. “I wasn’t thinking.” 

Ginny shook her head. “Mrs. Figg has already promised mum a kitten from the next litter. I know that will cheer her up.” They all nodded agreement. Silence fell on the cabin and not another word was shared. A stark contrast from past memories.


	3. The Cursed Express

It was a rougher ride than the last time Draco was on the train. He had heard months ago that the Carrow siblings tried to destroy the traditional mode of transportation students boarded to Hogwarts annually on account of it being known to be the best method for Muggle-born wizards and witches for their induction into the wizarding world. Alecto and Amycus were known for their feelings in regards to Muggle’s and their interests in ensuring their children never were able to attend the school. 

Students from pure born families had other magical means at their disposal to arrive at the school on time. In truth, many of them would not be inconvenienced in the least if the Hogwarts Express was permanently disabled. 

His own father, Lucius had always disdained the necessity to visit Kings Cross Station twice a year and move about in such close proximity to Muggle’s. Draco had heard him say on numerous occasions that, “It was a misery to be suffered because there was no going against Dumbledore and his eccentric sentimental ways.”

Draco assumed the bumps along the tracks must have been the rudimentary mending done in haste to correct cursed magic inflicted by Voldemort’s most destructive followers. Their aim was to not just destroy the vehicle but permanently inflict chronic problems on the laid track should it ever run again. The added motion was a result of those actions he assumed. 

Gazing out the window he sighed at the darkness he saw there. The rain spattered against the glass and he thought it a fitting backdrop to his own emotions of late. The grey and black bleakness felt stabilizing to be mirroring the emotions he had inside. 

“Draco is too good to sit with us now.” Goyle said knowing he was loud enough to be heard, his gruff voice filled with malice. The cabin was relatively sparse since Slytherin did not seem to be at full capacity. Must have been a result of the Second Wizard War and parents being locked in Azkaban. 

A high pitched voice pierced Draco’s eardrums torturously. “He turned sides we don’t need him with us.” Pansy Parkinson said her tone laced with judgment. 

Draco remained emotionless. A trait he had picked up while in close proximity to Voldemort and werewolves. It served him well in remaining alive the last year and a half. It would again come of use in keeping his temper in check.  
.  
“Everyone already knows what he is. He is Marked.” Goyle said angrily. “A filthy Death Eater.” 

Blaise spoke directly to them from a different seat further down the cabin. “You were a faithful follower of Voldemort, but was never so honored by him. Has your thick head forgotten that minor fact? Leave Draco alone. It’s going to be harsh enough there without us tearing each other down.” Blaise reasoned. 

Draco clenched his jaw thinking of his three former friends and wondered how he once called them such. He had heard of Goyle’s sadistic pastime torturing other students for a minor infraction. Could the lump still not pass the simple OWL’s? He was pathetic, how had he not seen it before. 

Pansy Parkinson was a terrified little mouse who was too frightened of Lord Voldemort himself to even stand beside him in battle. He knew she committed horrible acts during the year on fellow students just as he had to others in their masters' name, but she was too scared to face him. Her only virtue was that she was easy on the eyes but that would fade with time. 

Blaise was always removed from the group, aloof as he was now sitting away from them. His allegiances unknown and therefore unreliable to be considered a true friend. He could see that clearly now as before it was unnoticed or unseen.

Draco suddenly wondered if he had actually been a good friend at all. Goyle and Crabbe had always been in his life, and defended him in school, but if they never served a function could he have ever liked them? 

To consider staying with this familiar company was no longer an option for him. Since it all fell apart he preferred solitude. It was how Snape survived. 

“I was about to graduate with top marks before Potter and his lot came back and turned everything on its bloody head. Now I got to be back in this hell, though now it’s worse. They are going to treat us like mud under their blood traitor boots.” Pansy complained. “And the tests, don’t get me started on the tests.” she moaned.

Blaise answered good naturally. “I don’t know about you lot, but I could not pass my NEWT’s if I had to do it now. I'm grateful for the chance to prepare better, my mum expects much for me and if I can't perform well I will not likely find a good job. 

Pansy sniffed. “It would have been all set for us.” 

Goyle nodded. “Yeah, and possibly a top job waiting for us in the Ministry…” he said mournfully. “But that’s all over now.” he moaned.

Blaise laughed. “Yeah Goyle, you performed the Cruciatus curse left and right at Hogwarts last year. I bet you got quite a posse that wants to wipe Moaning Myrtles bathroom floor with your lips.” 

Goyle stood up angry and Pansy stopped him. “Cool it. You know he is right. We’re screwed.” 

Draco smiled ruefully as their voices faded from his notice. The dark arts, Voldemort, and allegiance with the Death Eaters was over for him. He wanted freedom, not just from ridicule, but also from guilt. But this year didn’t really promise any of those things. 

At least maybe he can hold his head high enough and try to show them he was still a proud man if he no longer found pride in being a Malfoy or a Death Eater. 

“Anything from the Trolly.” the woman’s tone harsh and impatient. Her tone was no longer kind as it had been in years past. Closing his eye’s ignoring her he determined that he wasn’t hungry. His cheeks hollowed from not eating well. His diet and tastes had changed significantly. 

Draco steeled himself. He just needed to get through this year and all would be in his own hands to rectify if that was even possible. Stretching his arm out he looked at the pale red mark left on his skin as an everlasting reminder of his stupidity, and his gullibility. A shame he may never live down. 

Feeling the train shudder and slow he knew it indicated their arrival to Hogwarts and he felt his heart hammer in his chest, and for just a moment he thought that he should have taken Minister Shacklebolt’s offer of Azkaban. Standing he moved to abandon the Slytherin cabin and moved forward on the train as it continued slowing.

Once coming to a halt Draco breathed a sigh of relief that the counterspells for the track held true. Other students had felt the same as there was a rush of bodies pushing and moving out of the train and Draco was mostly unnoticed in the excitement and rush. He found shelter in their ignorance.

“FIRSS YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE.” the giant bellowed. He knew the professor was not going to greet him warmly. No one ever did.


	4. Mixed Company

Stepping on the platform at Hogsmeade Station Hermione looked around at the familiar stone brick, the flickering torches and lights from the castle loomed above in the darkness as the train moved on down the tracks away from them. The steam blew in her face and she found herself smiling despite her conflicting feelings in regards to being back at Hogwarts. It was Pavlov's law. Coming here once meant wonderful things to her. It was only natural that she has the natural inclination of excitement still. 

“FIRSS YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE.” Hagrid’s voice boomed over the heads of all the students on the platform. 

“Hiya Hagrid.” Ron said standing slightly ahead of her.

Hagrid’s beard pulled up at the sides and his eyes turned up in what they knew as a smile. “Heard I would be seeing yer lot soon and was glad ter hear it,” he said his eyes sparkling as he tried holding back tears as he hugged all of them at once wrapping his arms around all four including Ginny. “Last year company was hard ter come by what with you all off, and Dumbledore has gone.” He dabbed at his eye with the collar of his shirt sighing he shook his head. “Got to get back to work, be seeing you all soon anyway. You lot ought to hang back over there. You all get the last Carriages, spread the word.” 

Harry and Ginny shared a passionate kiss before she went with her year while Hermione moved to the task set and went to Parvati Patil and smiled in greeting. “I guess we are supposed to wait back here.” 

Pavati rolled her eyes. “Of course. It’s not bad enough that are ordered back here now this, waiting in the dark at the station near the Forbidden Forest. ” she rolled her dark brown eyes and Hermione smiled tensely. 

“Good to see you.” Hermione said sentimentally feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Pavati smiled. “Wish I could say the same, but I never wanted to come back here.” she took Hermione’s hand. “But it’s not all bad.” she tried to soothe her anxieties. 

Hermione nodded and squeezed her hand. “Spread the word about hanging back.” 

Pavati nodded and turned to inform the others that had started following the other class year students. She hugged Fay Dunbar and another Hufflepuff student joined them. Looking past their group her eye caught sight of a silvery blond head. She frowned as she realized Draco stood not more than fifteen feet from her. 

“Harry.” Hermione whispered. “Draco is here.” 

Harry looked around to locate his former nemesis.“How did he get out of going to Azkaban?” he asked Hermione. 

Shaking her head in answer Hermione noticed Draco look back boldly to her and Harry. Ron stepped into the discussion. “Ginny said Goyle was using unforgivable curses at the school last year. It’s a wonder he is back too.” his eyes looked to the lumbering oaf in a different direction with all the rest of the Slytherin 7th years, but Draco did not stand among them. He just casually leaned on a lantern pole. 

Hermione noticed that lack of expression on his face. He just stared back unafraid and not a trace of shame. Not as far as she could see. 

They instinctively grouped up according to their houses and Hermione smiled realizing that she would stand again with many she counted as friend. The noted observation warming her despite the chill from the lake. Seamus and Dean were sharing jokes in-between jibes against the Slytherin gang that glowered in the shadows. 

“Fancy that, Malfoy ain’t with them.” Seamus commented and Hermione again looked at Draco and he turned his head back and looked at her. A slight smile on his face as if he was glad they observed his current position away from the others. 

“Malfoy did a lot of things you don’t know about.” Harry said seriously. “I owe him my life really.” 

Hermione frowned thinking back to when he could have killed them all. It could have been over but he didn’t betray them and she never knew why. 

“So he’s not a bad guy now?” Dean asked his voice betraying doubt. 

Harry shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

Gasps came and Hermione looked to the road and knew that they were all collectively able to see the Thestral’s as six carriages came down the lane.

“They are terrifying!” Mandy Brocklehurst cried trying to hide behind her mass of blond curls. 

Harry held up his hands. “It’s all right, they have always been there. You can just see them now because you have all seen death.” he nodded. “We had a class about them with Hagrid a few years ago and they just looked invisible. Now they are not.” 

A few Slytherin’s looked at the majority of them confused. They had been in the dungeons when the battle was happening and was spared from seeing death and thus they still just saw carriages pulling themselves. 

Padme Patil moaned to her sister. “I’m going to have nightmares again.”

Once Harry stood down the students carefully piled into the carriages and some shrieks and squeals sounded from some of the students as they boarded the carriage but in short enough order they were all off down the lane to enter in at the very front of the castle. They had never entered the castle from this point requiring them to cross the bridge on foot at the main entrance. Not a word was spoken as many of them came to the courtyard. 

Hermione faced the aged stone structure of the main entrance with no trace of the destruction sustained four months before as if the battle never happened. As if they had not lost anything. 

There was something not as it once was before. Now standing in the middle of the courtyard was a long marble and crystal fountain. From two points water jetted at the other point, delineated by the colors green and red and where the two points met was a brighter yellow and white light. It was for Voldemort and Harry. A chilling reminder that the brave will stand for good. 

“I think that is where you stood.” Ron whispered to Harry. 

He nodded. “It was.” 

Hermione sniffed as she noticed the plaques with the moving images of those lost in the Battle. The one she clearly saw was Bellatrix Lestrange's and an image of her long before she was imprisoned. Her cheeks were rosy and full. No trace of the darkness lingered on her youthful face as she smiled superiorly at anyone who looked up her immortalized image. 

“Ministry wanted every loss represented, even those for the other side.” Harry whispered as he repressed the urge to look for Lupin or Tonks. 

Hermione looked at him surprised. “How did you find that out?” she asked. 

“It was debated months ago in the Daily Prophet.” Harry said as he looked back at the memorial fountain. “Honestly I’m not surprised you didn’t read it. You were too busy with Ron.” 

Blushing she shook her head and commented under her breath so Ron could not hear. “I seemed to have allowed myself to get distracted.” 

Harry shook his head. “It was good for you. You deserved a little fun.” 

A rumbling sounded as the large doors opened and Argus Filtch limped out. “Professor McGonagall sends her apologies for the wait. You know I offer none.” He said with a sneer. “Come on,” he said as he turned and to lead them inside his limp as pronounced as ever. 

A flash of silver caught Hermione's eye and she soon found a ghost standing before them. 

“Fred!” Ron exclaimed.

“Hiya, Ron.” a familiar beloved voice rang. 

“Fred!” Ron yelled again as if he were deaf. “But, you’re a- you’re a ghost!” he said looking horrified and slightly elated. 

Fred nodded calmly. “Ah, yes… A fact I have grown used to the last few months.” 

“Mum cried for weeks straight. She kept making muffins and that was all we ate for weeks. Meat muffins, fruit muffins. Cheese muffins… Honestly Fred…She knew how much you liked muffins so she fed us till we burst.” Ron complained.

Fred moaned. “Why you have to go and talk about food? Ginny said the same thing when I saw her.” he shook his head. “I been starving for months! Can't eat a lick of food though, you know? Curse of being dead and all.” He patted his stomach. “I don’t think I will be able to venture into the Great Hall for centuries. It would break my heart.” 

Ron cleared his throat embarrassed that everyone was looking at their reunion and it had turned to chatting about food. “Say, Fred? Does mum know about your current condition?” he asked in regards to his status as a Hogwarts Ghost

Fred shook his head. “No, I thought it better to allow some of the shock to wear off. I suppose you or Ginny will tell her and she will be making a visit very soon.” He frowned. “It just is so upsetting to disappoint one's mother…To die, then to have to face her.” he shook his head. 

Argus Filtch looked at the interaction and rolled his eyes. 

“Is the family reunion over yet Weasley’s?” he asked. “Will you all follow me now, got important people waiting.” 

Ron rolled his eyes and went to hug Fred but stopped himself knowing how uncomfortable it was to touch one. 

“Missed you a lot, Fred.” Hermione said softly as she passed taking Ron’s hand

He smiled at her and winked. “Me too kid. But it’s not so bad, I have great company in my old friend Peeves.” He tried to comfort her sad gaze with a wink. His silvery form glowed much like his personality had. 

She sniffed as Ron’s hand reached for her and clutched it. Suddenly she was not angry at him anymore. Ron looked at her and she smiled at him and the smile he returned to her made her cry and she buried her face in his shoulder as he hugged her to him with one arm as they entered the main hall. 

It was much as they had last seen it, except there was a long center table now dividing the once straight aisle to the main platform where the teachers sat. 

“Oh students, we have just finished sorting our first years into their houses.” Professor McGonagall said cheerfully. “Good of you to join us.” she smiled.“As you can see this center table is vacant, please take a seat. This will be your new house.” she informed them. 

All their year looked up and down the line across the table from them. It had come as a surprise to all of them to now be lumped into a new house and it to be mixed. A burst of commentary exploded from all students in the main hall, not just those displaced from their original houses. 

Professor McGonagall looked to the table where Kingsley Shacklebolt sat. “In this action of bringing all second year seventh years together into one house the Ministry and the staff of Hogwarts hopes to unify those once at odds and overcome our differences so that generations of witches and wizards can come and be warmly accepted to our hallowed halls just as each and every one of you have been welcomed back on this day despite past history.” their new Head Mistress said with deep emotion looking to select Slytherin's. “May history never again repeat itself.”

A hush remained on the main hall as their Headmistress finished her speech.

“In regards to this new house I will leave it to the Head boy and girl to settle a name.” She continued from the center of the platform. 

Hermione frowned wondering who those individuals could be. She could see down the line no one wore any specific badge for prefect or Head student.

“Those students who hold a position in the new house will be informed after the meal when you are escorted to your new common room and apartments.” taking a moment to pause she looked across the hall no longer just addressing the new house. “The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all but those approved for tasks with Hagrid our Game Keeper and Professor for Care of Magical Creatures.” she smiled broadly with tears glistening in her normally stern face. “Welcome to Hogwarts, let the feast begin,” she said rushed as Applause broke out. 

Food appeared on their plates and on platers in front of them. The students dug into it including Hermione who was starving since she had not eaten since breakfast and that was only a slice of toast and tea.

Ron took food in both hands. One sausage and the other a slice of cake. “Can’t say I didn’t miss the food,” he said grinning. 

Looking past him she noticed Draco a dozen seats down. He didn’t look to be eating much. She could only see some rare beef on his plate barely touched. He reached for a deviled egg and she noticed him sniffing it disgustedly and she wondered if he was just being stuck up. 

“I wonder how many girls per room in our dorms. I liked how much privacy Hufflepuff had.” Hannah Abbott said glancing down the table to the Slytherin's. “I don’t want to have to share a room with any Slytherin’s.” 

Neville nodded in agreement. 

“We might have to.” Hermione said as a small cup of coffee manifested itself before her. She had briefly thought she wanted a cup and had forgotten how immediate the service could be. Flavoring it to taste she sipped it as the other dishes disappeared before her. Remembering the house elves she winced as she sipped at the warm beverage taking a deep breath. She would need the energy to get through the next few hours before bed. Especially if there was going to be conflict in her dorm. 

This was going to be interesting.


	5. Whistle-thistle-billhops

Delicious shining food covered the table. Instinctually Draco wanted to reach for so many items. The tarts, or the cakes, but his hand stopped short of the platters. The hollow feeling inside had become his dearest companion these many months. Hunger pains suffered in silence. 

Looking down the table the once-festive occasion felt like a stressful board meeting with his defeated master, only this time there was not a Muggle’s Studies Professor looming above him crying silent tears knowing that she approached her demise. He shuddered as he looked above him to be sure that a phantom of Charity Burbage did not remain. 

Guarded Draco watched as the others filled their mouths to burst while he took a helping of steak and kidney pie. It wasn’t rare enough for him so he moved it around on his plate taking only nibbles and then delicately spitting it into his napkin. Looking to his left a rare roast beef appeared somehow between two large cakes that had been just in front of him. After taking a helping of that he reluctantly chewed a few bites as he swallowed it with some pumpkin juice. He would only force himself to eat it since he had to. I was worse for him if he ignored his new tastes and preferences.

The start of term feast had always been an occasion for students to overfill themselves on pumpkin pasties and meat pies, cakes, and pumpkin juice. To the point that through the night and into the morning many students were known to hang their heads in buckets or run in the middle of the night to the water closet in the Slytherin Dorm to heave up their feast. Draco could keenly remember such a night where he had overeaten the deviled eggs and spiced pumpkin juice. Tonight his stomach stood nearly empty. Combination of lack of appetite and other changes contributed to his hollow feeling inside. 

Others spared him a glare or cursory glance as they ate but no one so much as spoke to him since the train. There was even a small buffer of space around him as if others were afraid to sit too close to him. 

His meal companions were assorted Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. As Draco glanced at the Slytherins seated at the far end of the table near the doors, then looked the other way to the Gryffindor’s seated at the head noting the divisions still held. 

Bringing his attention back to his sparse plate he tried to will himself to eat. Picking up a deviled egg from a platter to his left he sniffed it. It smelled strange and it did not taste the same as it once had. The smell lingered in his nose unpleasantly. 

Putting the deviled egg down on his plate he eyed it with his brow raised. Freezing he felt Hermione looking at him. It must have been all the classes with Snape but he could feel her thoughts without even prying. Instinctually he wanted to look up and meet her eyes but he feared what he would find in her gaze. More things to remember and be ashamed of? 

Before long Professor McGonagall stood and cleared her throat and everyone grew silent again. The murmur reduced to a hush in but a moment. 

Her robe was a lovely shimmering green but her hat was as ever black and crooked. “Now that the feast has concluded and you are all well filled the all houses besides our newest can be escorted to their dormitories,” she said excusing the younger students while their own group was left waiting. 

Once the other four houses left it was just them and the teachers since they had not yet been excused or informed where they would be sleeping. 

“It is a mouth full to refer to you all as second-year seventh years, so please Heads of House settle on a name soon.” she said with a warm smile. “Oh, and on that note, I would announce your prefects and your Heads of House which I am sure you are eager to know.

“With the Ministries help we have chosen past prefects from each house so you all will feel fairly represented. For Ravenclaw, we have Anthony Goldstein and Padme Patil. For Hufflepuff, we have Hannah Abbott and Ernest Macmillan. For Gryffindor, we have Neville Longbottom. And for Slytherin, we have Pansy Parkinson.”

There was calm applause but Draco could hear whispers around him. 

“I bet Head boy and girl are from Gryffindor and Slytherin.” Anthony Goldstein who sat across the table said outspokenly and glared at Draco. 

Clearing her throat effectively silencing them Professor McGonagall regained their attention. “Head Girl and Head Boy are as follow. From Gryffindor, we have Hermione Granger.” 

The table erupted in applause and congratulated her. Draco could read the confliction on her face. He realized that she had not expected to be named, but he could not imagine why. She had been an outstanding student and witch her entire life. 

“And from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.” she said with a tone of finality. 

Instead of applause a disgruntled silence descended upon the table as everyone turned to face him. 

“Not him!” Hannah Abbott shouted. “This must be a mistake,” she said looking to Hermione who looked at her then to Draco. 

Professor McGonagall again cleared her throat. Everyone wanted to hear what excuse she would make for the choice so a hush fell. 

“Both students have shown aptitude and above all great potential especially in the regards to working together for the betterment of the school and the wizarding world, you should already be a part of. They will answer not only to each other but also directly to myself and the Minister of Magic.” she said calmly. “I can assure you that the advantages taken by the prefects and the heads of houses will no longer be flouted as they have been in the past.” 

Seamus stood with blazing anger. “I will not answer to a Death Eater, never again,” he said with resolve as he turned to storm out. 

From the high table the Minister of Magic stood. “Mr. Finnigan.” his voice firm and powerful in its projection. 

Seamus halted and turned to face the authoritative voice he had grown familiar with while listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network. 

“You are welcome to leave school whenever you like, but you will need to give me your wand.” Minister Shacklebolt said simply as he held out his hand. 

Seamus looked like a deer caught in headlights. “What? Right now?” he stuttered. “There isn’t like, a hearing or an appeal?” 

The Minister shook his head. “No, it is swift and firm. If you wish to leave you will need to give your wand and never work in the wizarding world. In effect you will not be able to live among us.” he said with regret. “Your father may prefer that, but your mum would be so disappointed.”

Seamus fingered his wand. “I have to answer to a Death Eater?” he asked the minister. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled and put out his hands. “You have to answer to a fellow student who has been selected by your Headmistress and myself and I hope you can trust our judgment.”

Seamus eyed the Minister from where he stood for a long moment as he seemed to weigh his options. Suddenly he looked up and found Draco’s eyes. 

“I won't tolerate you acting like you are superior. You are a criminal, never forget that.” Seamus said with resolve. “I won't lose my place or my wand over you Malfoy,” he promised. 

Draco nodded indicating that he understood the Gryffindor loud and clear. He could understand the hate Seamus had for him and would have the same if positions were reversed. But he could not quell the annoyance of it all. Why did he have to be named Head Boy? What was their game? 

Draco looked back at the Minister who was turning back to Professor McGonagall. “It’s all yours Professor.” as he stepped back. 

She accepted nodded seriously and looked back to the students. “There are new rules for your house. Because you are all over the age of majority certain things are going to be permissible. For instance, your trunks were searched and we found all the contraband. You are not the skilled witches and wizards you think you are trying to make undetectable pockets, and boxes.” she smiled. “But you are going to be allowed to keep some of it provided it does not ever leave your common room and keep trying to perfect those useful spells but in accordance with the rules as outlined in your new school manuals.” 

Each of them all looked to their Professor as if she had grown two heads. 

“You will find copies of the new rules for your house on your beds, and will allow questions about the rules before exams start in the morning where we will be evaluating your levels in studies to place you where you need to be.” She moved down the steps. “Now please students, follow me to your new dormitories,” she said moving swiftly as she led them out of the main hall. 

Weaving through the castle up the moving staircase to an east wing and Draco wondered if they were headed to one of the Towers. He looked behind him to find the Minister following behind. 

They came to a large stone angle. “Whistle-thistle-billhops.” Professor McGonagall said to the stone effigy which slid aside and allowed them to mount the curved stair up to a spacious main hall. In its center was a stairway that led up. Draco turned as he came below the crystal star chandelier and took in the blue and white glow. The stone was white and clean. More inviting than the dungeons ever felt. 

“Above us is your private bedrooms.” Professor McGonagall said gesturing above and turned her stern eyes to them as she climbed the stair upwards. “There four common bathrooms since the rooms only have chamber pots.” she held her hands. “But I’m sure you will make due.” 

She smiled now. “Your rooms have your names on them,” she said waving them onwards. “Well off you go,” she said as many of them rushed to find their own room. 

Draco hung back on the stair as did Hermione. 

Once everyone had rushed off McGonagall looked back to them. “We are counting on your two,” she said moving closer to Draco. “I will not tolerate Miss Granger being abused.” 

Draco glanced to Hermione and his lips moved to a thin line. “Understood Professor,” he said his voice low and measured. 

McGonagall eyed him up an down. “You are lucky to even be here Mr. Malfoy,” she said obviously not convinced of his worthiness. 

Nodding Draco looked up at her. “I understand I do not belong here. I have little choice in the matter in regards to that.” 

Professor McGonagall looked back to Hermione. “You will speak directly to me if you have any issues, won't you?” she asked. 

Hermione nodded tensely and crossed her arms. “Course.” Draco felt her confusion and desire to ask questions but she remained clipped.

The minister stepped forward. “I hope you will learn to work together and cooperate. Duties of students in regards to this new house are unprecedented. You will all need to learn to cooperate and put differences and history aside for the betterment of the future of this school.” 

She stepped past Draco and Hermione and joined the Minister at the bottom of the stair. “Get some sleep. Duties will start tomorrow night.” She threw over her shoulder as they exited the common room leaving Draco and Hermione standing in the middle of the steps.

“Uh,” Hermione started. “Are you all right?” she asked her voice looked concerned. 

Draco nodded. “I am, why?” 

She shook her head and shrugged. “You look very tired.” 

Nodding Draco moved up the steps and noticed the first two rooms side by side he read 'Head Boy' to the right and 'Head Girl' to the left. “HG… Hermione Granger.” He observed. “It’s like you were made for the title.” shaking his head he opened the door and went inside the chamber leaving her still out on the landing as he shut himself away in his own private room. 

Privacy a luxury he had not expected.


	6. Settling in, and hostile neighbors.

Hermione was surprised by the comment he had made. It was almost positive. No, that was a bridge too far for Draco Malfoy. Maybe it was just a simple observation on his part and put his comment out of her mind for the moment. She wanted to take in her surroundings. There was a large fireplace, and the entire lower level was their common area. 

As with all the houses there was a gaming area behind the stairs, sitting areas, and tables for study. It was bright, but there were only a few skinny windows so the illumination came from the narrow mirrors which were mounted along the curved turret walls. 

Looking above her at the large white and pale blue crystal chandelier she stood in awe at the intricate spirals that had been shaped into its form. There were four of them on an antique chain that hung from the very top of the tower. Its effect on distorting the light made the space look to be underwater in a pool and had a strangely calming ambiance. She could hear the people above taking excitedly as they found their rooms and started socializing in the halls above her. 

She counted the landings there seemed to be four above the floor her own bedroom was on and the common space below. Mounting the steps towards her room she now hurried to see what her room looked like.

Opening her rounded door she found a small hall that opened up to a bedroom. The curve of the tower was on the opposite wall from the door with two windows with narrow space for seating. The bed was a solid four poster with a light colored canopy with thick curtains of light cream and faced the windows. Her fingers touched the bedspread that was far more plush and comfortable than her past beddings provided by Hogwarts. 

Crookshanks sat up and stretched himself reaching his front paws out and clawed at the bed satisfied and meowed at her as she touched the bedspread. Next to him lay a booklet but she wanted to settle in first before pouring over it. 

“Hey, I see you settled in.” she said in greeting as Hermione scratched the furry cat's ears. 

Turning back around she found a little fireplace with a shared flue with her neighbor on the other side who happened to be Draco. She could see that she had a wardrobe and two chairs, but nothing more. Opening up her enchanted bag and stuck her hand down as she searched for things to add to the room. Grasping the wooden board she wanted for a shelf she pulled and then yanked but still, it would not budge. She had worked on her bag this summer making it so that she could actually go inside it and find the things she was looking for but she didn’t like to do it. Sticking her arm in then her head her body pulled itself into the shrunken space she had made. 

Tumbling into the bag Hermione found herself standing on a lumpy floor that was the interior of the sack. Looking around she grabbed some items and tossed them out the opening. Taking the now unstuck shelves she pulled them out of her bag and exited one limb at a time her left leg got stuck on something she tripped out onto the floor to find a huge pile in the center of the room. 

Straightening herself as she stood up she reached for her wand and pointed to the shelves and ordered them to mount themselves on the wall and her school books promptly lined it with some other supplies for potions. The racket it made forced her to cover her ears as the boards hammered themselves down on the wooden walls. 

When she was finished there were cushions on the stone window seats, a deep blue knitted blanket folded neatly on the foot of the bed and some clothes in the wardrobe. Careful not to take too much out. If they needed to run again it was best that she not settle in too much and have things that they needed to be left behind. The last year had accustomed to needing to travel light and at a moments notice. 

A door was by her bed that she had left unexplored and now she opened it to find a small bathroom with a claw foot tub. Hermione could not help but grin. It was terribly inconvenient to use the common lavatory in the middle of the night. Must be only Head boy and Girl had that luxury because of that McGonagall said. 

Going back to her bed she opened the booklet, it was small. Thumbing through the pages finding that it was an entire compilation of the rules of Hogwarts. 

Finding the Head boy and Girl pages she still had to flip through to find the page pertaining to their House. As with most of the rules, they were the same as ever but one line on the page stuck out.

Six students of the newest house including the Heads of house and Prefects are expected to the instructors weekly in whatever capacity needed. 

 

Hermione sighed putting down the book having scanned the rest of the rules. There were more on the list having to do with the allowances of certain contraband within the house and the rules in regards to that. 

She smiled to herself knowing that her charmed bag and the contents within would violate about half of the things on the list including breaking a few laws where the ministry was concerned. Since they formed the DA club she quite enjoyed flouting a few rules here and there but within reason. Her bag had helped Harry, her, and Ron survive while being hunted by Voldemort’s Snatchers which was more than reasonable. 

A knock sounded at her door so she went to open it and found Ron leaning against the frame. “Well Hello,” he said with a cocky tone.

Hermione smiled. “Found your room?” 

He nodded, “I'm just one floor up.” Ron stuck his hand through expecting some sort of barrier or charm to keep him out of her room as Gryffindor had in their old dorm but his hand went inside with no problem. “Can I come in?” his brows wiggled. 

Hermione could hear loud music being played above her. It seemed their new house was about to throw an impromptu house party. 

Shaking her head she laughed. “No.” and his face fell disappointedly. “Not right now.” 

Ron shook his head. His eyes narrowed a fraction. “Hermione, it is our first night back here, We don’t want to be here but we are. Might as well have fun.” 

Hermione bristled with anger and his immaturity. “We are not here to have fun Ron, we are here to finish our year off and I intend to do it with good marks and an excellent record as Head Girl.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Good luck with that. You got Malfoy as a partner.” 

Hermione shook her head. “Don’t remind me.” she looked over to see the man himself moving to stand just in view. 

“Weasley, Granger.” Malfoy said his tone without disrespectful intonation.

Ron spun around and pulled his wand instinctually. 

Shaking his head Malfoy stepped back a little but stopped and took a deep breath. “I come in peace,” he said finally. 

Ron put his wand down. “Really? When have you ever come in peace?” 

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. “Ron, stop,” she said closing her bedroom door behind her. “Is there something you need Malfoy?” she asked calmly trying to control the fear in her heart that raced when she saw him. Her mind flashed back to the memory of him knowing she was being tortured by his aunt and did nothing to stop it. Hermione noticed he looked away from her his face hard and his jaw tense. 

“We need to discuss the manual, and the name… “ he said finally and slowly looked at her as if Malfoy was at war with himself. “Would now be a good time?” he asked. 

Hermione looked at him flustered. “Um- sure?” she said.

Ron looked at Hermione who stared back at him uncomfortably. “What? No, I’m not leaving you alone with him. You need Harry too.” he said looking above him. “Harry!” 

Hermione grabbed Ron’s arm. “I do think you will be enough,” she said in reply.

Malfoy nodded accepting that they would have an audience and nodded. “We should have the prefects come to, I suppose they would want to help make a name for the house.” 

Hermione frowned. “Yeah, of course. Want me to go get them?” she asked. 

Malfoy shrugged. “They likely would prefer to hear it from you than from me,” he said simply agreeing. 

Hermione stepped away to find all the prefects leaving Ron eyeing Malfoy as if he was going to duel. 

 

 

——-

Eying the redhead Weasley who looked more than ready for a fight, Draco nodded and simply waited for Hermione to return. 

“What’s the story Malfoy? Why aren’t you in Azkaban?” Weasley asked harshly his nostrils flared in anger. Draco could not fully suppress the pleasure he got from pissing the guy off. Always liked to but he was not following that path any longer. 

Shrugging he shook his head. “I don’t know. I was given two options and only one allowed me to keep my wand.” 

Weasley scoffed. “And Head Boy, bet you are pleased about that,” he said glaring. 

Draco shook his head. “No, I am confused by it.” 

Weasley looked back over his shoulder then back to him. “You look different like you haven’t slept,” he observed. 

Draco normally vain sighed not caring what he looked like. “I have seen things that I see again in my dreams. Sleep is no escape.” 

His old enemy glared at him and shook his head. “Good. You should suffer for what you have done,” he said shaking in barely restrained anger. 

Draco nodded agreeing and tried to look at him apologetically through the words would not rise. “I am.” Was all he said in reference to Weasley’s statement. Not knowing what else to say he turned and moved around him to go down the steps to the common area below alone to wait for Hermione and the other Prefects.


	7. Unexpected favors

Entering his own room past midnight Draco threw off his robe and flicked his wand silently, seconds later his trunk opened and a bottle of Fire whiskey flew at him as he caught it without looking as he sat down in his wingback chair by his own small fireplace. He had survived the meeting with Granger and the Prefects better than he imagined, and the name for the house had been chosen. Inadvertently he had a hand in the naming. When he heard the suggested names like Flufferstumps, Bastedwit, Boomtrops he had to intervene.

Bringing himself forward on the lounge he struggled to lean over closer to Granger, bringing himself into more intimate proximity than he was comfortable with. But he pushed himself. He did not want the groups' attention, just hers. When Draco leaned forward his senses had been heightened and found himself wondering what she bloody smelled like. Not bad, or good just interesting. He didn’t really focus on what he said to her. He knew the words regarded the names offered being unsuited for the house. 

“All the houses were sir names.” he said quietly while the other Prefects argued about their chosen name. 

Hermione looked to him and frowned. “Last names?” she asked bringing his attention back to focus. 

Draco nodded looking to her. “Dumbledore…?” he offered. He didn’t care what the name was so long as it was decided and soon. 

Hermione thought for a moment he could tell she was debating. “Snape?” she whispered thinking aloud and looked to Ron and Harry. “Houses are normally last names, Dumbledore and Snape.” she offered the two. 

Harry thought about it a moment and then Ron smiled. “Dumblesnape. That’s a name I can get on board with. Better than Fluffnuffle’s that was suggested.”

Harry nodded agreeing and smiling at Hermione thinking it came directly from her. “It means something to everyone here whether they know it or not.” 

Hermione smiled. Her face beamed and Draco sat back satisfied. Finally, they made headway and all agreed on the name in less than five minutes. There was the only mild argument by some who did not particularly like Professor Snape. Ernest Macmillan and Hannah Abbott being the loudest protesters. 

It was a start. Harry had acted calmly around him like he understood him or something. It was just Ron and Hermione who seemed on edge and he hoped to sooth that at some point. Would make it easier for the next months. 

Rubbing his eyes as he felt them burn. His stomach rioted as he hungered for food. He would fill the void with drink and then sleep if sleep would find him was the last solid thought his mind held before he dropped the bottle of fire whiskey.

Hours later a loud knock came from his door and he startled and nearly fell out of the chair. The light streaming in through the window as he leaned forward blinded him for a moment and he cursed. 

“Coming.” he answered the knock. Stumbling over himself to the door he opened it slack-jawed not expecting Granger. “Yeah?” he asked. 

Hermione waved her hand in front of her face as she smelled his breath. 

“You’re late.” she commented seriously. “You missed breakfast.” 

He frowned and groaned leaning his face against the door. “What time is it?” 

Hermione huffed impatiently. “Exam time, what do you think?” she asked. 

Draco nodded. “Right, one moment,” he said going to the bathroom leaving her at the wide open door. 

Hermione stayed outside as she listened to him pulling himself together. It took about four minutes since she seemed to be counting. Draco could hear her whisper numbers as he brushed his teeth and straightened out his hair. With his pounding head, her whisper’s annoyed the hell out of him, but he could not bring himself to tell her to shut up. 

“Okay, I'm ready.” he said throwing on his robe haphazardly still wearing the clothes he had worn the day before. 

Hermione offered him two hard-boiled eggs. “You missed breakfast,” she told him with a tone that he should accept. 

Draco looked at the two items she offered and frowned confused that she would be so thoughtful as to make sure he ate. Reminded him of something his mother would have done had she been known to cook or handle food she was not herself eating. Who was he kidding, his mother never did that. But Grangers actions seemed maternal and he found it discomforting. 

Taking the two eggs he broke them open and directed the broken shells to the garbage wordlessly as they both exited the dormitory. He chewed the food only because refusal would have caught her notice. The sticky yolk clogged in his throat and he struggled to swallow it. Coming to a fountain he took a long drink while Hermione waited as he drank more. Taking another long pause he ate the second egg more leisurely while Hermione stood impatiently. 

“Come on, we are going to be too late to finish the exams.” she hurried. 

Draco took another long drink as he forced the second egg down. A strange settled feeling spread within him to have such food. 

Looking to her he sighed and relaxed feeling the hydration take effect on his headache some. “Thank you.” he looked to her. 

She looked at him as if he had grown two heads. “Your welcome. Come on.” she reminded him hurriedly. 

He followed and moments later they entered the hall where three professors stood in supervision of the exam. Professor Slughorn smiled at Hermione but scowled at him. Professor Trelawney who sat shaking in her chair at his entrance in the hall. He wondered what it was that made her quake so. Professor McGonagall gave them both a stern gaze and directed him to his seat. He turned to find that Granger had already rushed to her seat. Looking around he took the only other empty space left next to Goyle who sneered at him and then looked back to his exam. 

Draco sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes before moving to read his quiz. Moments later he bent his head to the paper he readied his quill and parchment to start answering the questions in the written portion of his potions quiz. Today would likely be much longer than the one before.


	8. Groupies

At dinner that evening Hermione glared into her stew as she heard another younger student cry Ron’s name. She glanced over to see him blush and turn to face the speaker “Yeah?” he asked a little impatiently. 

The younger student blushed a deep red on her pale cheeks and looked to Harry, her ears turned purple. “Oh Merlin, I'm sorry.” she squeaked. 

Ron sighed as the girl ran off embarrassed and her three friends that had stood behind her followed laughing. “Told you she was too scared to talk to him!” they laughed. 

Harry chuckled and looked to Hermione. 

“Honestly I don’t know where they come from sometimes.” Ron moaned. 

Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. “Oh you love it.” she snapped and looked back to Harry. “Why aren’t they falling all over you?” 

Harry shrugged. “They are,” he admitted. “Just I’m…too famous… Untouchable.” he said settling on a word. “And Ron is… Well, Ron.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ron asked not knowing what to make of the comment. 

Harry laughed a little. “Well, you are not me.” 

Ron frowned and visibly looked confused at what his old friend was eluding to. 

Hermione took a deep breath and stood. “I have watch tonight. I'm gonna get a nap in.” 

Ron looked at her confused distracted from Harry’s answer. “Who you got Watch with tonight?” 

Hermione looked to Malfoy. “Who do you think?” she sighed and moaned. 

“Can I hang out with you until then?” he asked. 

Hermione smiled and ran her hand through his red hair. “Awe, I'm sorry we have not had much time together, but I need my sleep. We will be on watch very late, and we have more exams tomorrow.” Leaning forward she kissed him on the lips lightly. “You need your sleep too.” 

Ron smiled and reached her neck and pulled her back down to kiss him again before she left early with many eyes on her. “Our beds are a little bigger this year,” Ron whispered in her ear causing her to blush deeply. 

She shook her head with a deep blush on her cheeks. “And that matters how?” she said rolling her eyes. 

Ron quirked his brow as she pulled away and went off to their dormitory.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco watched Granger and Weasley’s interaction with vague interest. Eating from his plate more willingly than he had the day before on account of the former's actions. Something about Granger caring that he ate his breakfast unsettled him. To prevent her from acting on the gesture again he would eat a little and be present for every meal. Otherwise, he may have to endure her bothersome attention again in the future. 

He shoved some pork in his mouth and fought the urge to spit it out, but followed that with a smaller bite of blood sausage that made it go down easier. 

“What is with you Draco.” Blaise said across the table from him. “Ya okay mate?” 

Draco didn’t answer he just glanced at him then back to Granger and Weasley. He caught her look his way and them briefly talk about him. He didn’t like not knowing what they were saying but he could tell it was benign. They seemed to move on because they were kissing a moment later. 

Draco had not realized that they were in a relationship like that.

Taking another bite of the blood sausage he looked back down and away from the two and instead went back to trying to eat a little more. Months of deprivation made the task long and arduous for even the tiniest bit of food. But it was better to eat than to suffer her notice. 

As one of the last still seated at the table Draco was determined to finish what was set in front of him for the first time in months. It reminded of when he was little and his nanny, named Seppie would make him sit staring at his plate for hours until his mother came home from meeting with one of her many friends she used to have. She would often have pity on him and bribe him with this or that to get him to finish his food. This time his mother would not come to give him a reward. He would need to see that consuming nourishment was the reward enough. 

Chewing longer than necessary he took note that the last teachers had left and only a handful of students remained at other tables. Looking around the great hall he recalled past meals and felt a chill thinking of the former headmaster Dumbledore once gracing the head of the room and another dark figure and his former mentor and head of house once sat beside. Ghosts in his mind now. 

Once he would not have cared much about their absence but now he longed to turn back the time like his own father had said a time or two. That wasn’t an option considering the Ministry destroyed the time turners, and even the best one could go back only a few days. What he needed was to go back years to right his wrongs, make different friends, and forget about his families ancient prejudice’s. Looking down at his arm he moved up the covering and winced. And then glared at the opposite arm. None of this would ever have happened if he could do it all again. 

Hearing the great clock chime indicating the late hour and his need to meet Granger soon he sighed. It was his bad luck that he had been selected as Head Boy when he just wanted to go to bed. Besides that, he wasn’t eager to spend time with a former torture victim of his family, but he could imagine she was feeling much worse about it than he was. 

Finding himself at the final bite he smiled. The feeling of fullness washed over him and breathed in deep. It felt good to eat even if the process was unappetizing.

Pushing his plate back it vanished from sight and he left to go to the Common room. Trouble was at this point his stomach felt unsettled and he groaned as he walked. In the past, he would have gone to see Madam Pomfrey but this time he decided to ignore the sensation. 

It would go away.


	10. Chapter 10

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk surrounded by the past Headmasters of Hogwarts her two quills scribbling with the wave of her wands dictating changes here and there. 

The flue in her office sputtered and she glanced up to find the Minister materialize within the stone encasement.

“Back so soon?” she asked glancing over her spectacles. 

Kingsley shook his head. “I actually was not back here quickly enough. I had wished to attend supper. Hogwarts does put on a fine dinner meal even when it is not a momentous feast.” 

Minerva smiled and nodded. “So what brings you back here tonight while I am pouring over the results of the second seventh years first day exams.”

Kingsley nodded and climbed the steps. “I hear the new house is to be called Dumblesnaps.” he smiled. “A fair name. No doubt Harry or Hermione thought that up.” 

Minerva shook her head and shrugged. “Mis. Granger eluded that it had been collaborated between herself, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. Which came as a surprise.” she admitted. “Oh do please sit. Would you like a cup of tea or…”

“Please, no not this time.” he waved his hand and remained standing. “Draco Malfoy was late for exams today I heard. Did he give a reason?” the Minister asked. 

Minerva shook her head. “Miss Granger offered to get him, I hesitantly allowed it when she insisted since he was Head Boy and her Head Girl.” 

The minister scratched his short beard. “Has Draco Malfoy acted in any way strangely since his return?” 

Minerva nodded. “I have noted he is hardly eating. But he seemed to eat some tonight.” 

The minister's eyebrows quirked. “I did notice he looked more sickly. His mother insisted it being grief but I am doubtful. Keep an eye on him especially in the coming week. I feel the Malfoy family has many secrets. And I may yet uncover one perhaps.”

Minerva eyed him skeptically. “If you know something about one of my students, I suggest you share it with me now,” she said with her habitual direct attitude.  
Kingsley frowned and nodded. He was not immune to her authoritative tone. “I have a suspicion that he may have been turned by Fenrir Greyback, but I am not sure.” 

Minerva frowned. “A werewolf?” 

Kingsley nodded. “Hasn’t eaten…and when he does it is the rarest of meats.” He nodded. “I have met with the house elves to inquire on his plates and the refused to talk with me on the matter.”

Minerva bristled and pursed her lips. “The house elves are not accustomed to sharing students private eating practices with nonfaculty, or any for that matter. It has never been a point of interest to pry to such a degree.” She said tartly. “Minister, Don’t you think that is an important detail that I should have been aware of before placing him back in the student body. I mean, we don’t have anything in place to protect the students. I don’t even think we have an emergency supply of Wolfsbane.” 

Kingsley nodded. “Do not forget Malfoy’s are still wildly rich. I'm sure he has some already if he is.” 

Professor McGonagall stood. “Kingsley Shacklebolt, I am not a pawn of the ministry. I am managing a school with Death Eaters in attendance and a post-civil war student body. I would appreciate some support in the future. You keeping me appraised on all suspicions and investigations you conduct on the premise would be a good place to start. Professor Dumbledore held a hard line with the ministry and you will find I do as well.” 

The minister nodded and sighed. “Fine, I agree. What will you do in regards to Draco?” 

Professor McGonagall glared at him then looked to Dumbledore’s portrait. “We can simply ask him,” she said. “Draco may not tell the truth, but I do not think it would hurt to ask him with a full moon upon us.” 

The minister nodded. “I suppose that is the thing to do. But I can’t imagine he would tell truth.” 

Minerva nodded. “I will send for him now. I imagine he will be about ready to patrol with Ms. Granger,” she said standing to purpose.


	11. Uncomfortable questions and company

Hermione sat in the common room with her head in a book five minutes past the time that they were supposed to be patrolling the school corridors and she was simmering with irritation. 

Noticeably huffing as she checked the clock on the wall to keep an eye on the time. She didn’t want to be seen failing in her head girl duties but she was also not supposed to be patrolling alone either. So this left her in a quandary. She did not want to knock on Draco’s door again as if she was an irate parent. 

“Apologies.” came a broken voice from above her on the stairway. She had to turn to see that it was the man in question. 

“You’re late.” Hermione started to scold slamming her book closed.  
Draco nodded his agreement as he seemed to stumble down the stair. “Ah yes, chronically of late. Please forgive me,” he said and turned away from her without emotion to exit the common room. The blue lights had dimmed as they left through the statue portal casting an eery light in the common space behind them. 

Silently starting their patrol Hermione looked around at the shadowed halls and recalled many times the DA would try to slip past Draco and his henchmen in years past. How she once feared him but now… He seemed distracted and broken. She watched as he stumbled. 

“Are you drunk?” she asked suddenly realizing he was acting as if he was under the influence of strong drink. 

Draco caught himself on an armored knight, the action causing an explosion of sound. 

Draco straightened himself embarassed. “Uh, no not drunk.” 

Hermione frowned at him and her eyebrow rose a half inch. “You are.” 

“Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger.” Headmistress McGonagall said from down the hall, having not overheard their conversation. “Would you come with me. The Minister and I have some questions for you specifically Mr. Malfoy.” 

Draco sighed noticeably. “Another inquisition. Of course.” he laughed a little. “The timing is impeccable. 

Following the Headmistress up to her office Hermione observed his trouble at following. She naturally hung back wanting to help but knew he would reject her assistance. But why would she even want to assist him? 

“Miss Granger, You could wait here if you like?” she motioned to a stone seat outside her office door. 

Draco shook his head. “It is cold here. I don’t mind if she overhears your questions. But that is of course up to you professor.” 

Professor McGonagall stopped in her tracks and looked at him surprised. “Well I suppose if you don’t mind.” she gestured Hermione into the headmistresses office. 

The paintings of the old headmasters perked up and noticed Draco. They were whispering amongst themselves and were noticeably concerned with Draco’s presence. 

The minister stood at the window. “Ah, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger. Good to see you.” Kingsley Shacklebolt said with a wide grin on seeing Hermione. 

Hermione smiled and nodded. “Yes, Minister.” She was quiet since she knew this strange meeting was about Draco and she was not intended to be present. It was only on Draco’s concern about chill that she was there. 

Frowning she looked at his pale face and shook her head. What was his concern about? 

Draco cleared his throat but remained silent. 

“Do sit Mr. Malfoy.” the minister said seriously. 

Draco eyed the chair. “No thanks, I will stand.” 

Kingsley moved to the side of the desk but Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. “Mr. Malfoy is a student, and as such I will ask the necessary questions. Is that clear?” she said sternly to the Minister of Magic. “I don’t want this to turn into some kind of criminal interrogation.” 

The minister nodded. “I would not dream of infringing on your domain.” he hands opening wide as he inclined his head in respect to her position. 

She clucked her teeth and scoffed slightly as if she had some opinions in regards to his last statement. “Indeed.” 

The headmistress looked back to Draco and appraised him. “Mr. Malfoy, you do not look well. Too thin, and more pale than natural,” she commented. “Is there perhaps a reason?” she asked probing for an answer. 

Draco tensed his jaw in irritation. “I am well enough,” he answered cryptically. 

She looked back between the Minister and Hermione. “I have observed changes in you. Your eating choices for instance.” she offered. “I realize that what you eat should not be of any business to either the ministry or the school, but there are some conditions that are not safe for the students or staff if left in ignorance.” 

Draco sighed understanding exactly what this was about. “I'm not a werewolf,” he said getting right to the point.

The professor sighed and smiled nodding, obviously relieved. “Good. Is your condition a danger to the school or students, or anyone for that matter?” 

Draco sighed, regretting that he allowed Hermione in to witness the questioning. “No, I am not a danger to students,” he answered wanting to leave the oppressive presence of all three of them. 

The minister eyed him and cleared his throat. “Are you ill?” he asked more bluntly, not entirely satisfied with McGonagall's questioning. He wanted to know everything about the Malfoy’s including the nature of the youngest current condition that he forgot his agreement with the Headmistress to allow her to ask the pertinent questions. 

Draco looked down and away. “You could say that.”


	12. Chapter 12

Draco hated feeling Hermione’s eyes boring holes into the side of his face. The uncomfortable meeting with the headmistress and the Minister had concluded over an hour ago and Hermione had not yet said two words. Just stolen glances and the occasional outright stare and it was starting to grate on his ever-thinning patience. 

“What is it Granger?” he asked feeling more irritable by the moment. His emotions ran hotter as the days passed. Which happened now periodically. “Don’t you know staring is impolite?” 

She cleared her throat and halted. “You did not lie to the Minister and Professor McGonagall, but you were not exactly telling the truth either, were you?” she asked. 

Shaking his head he glared at her. “It is none of your business Granger. You should not have even been in there.” replying curtly. Seconds later a sound of immense clatter startled the both of them. Effectively ending the discussion. Both looked in the direction of the noise then back to the other. Hermione was frozen in place. Draco looked to her and was surprised to see the fear in her eyes. Brave Granger, afraid. 

“Probably just Peeves.” he muttered moving to determine what the noise was as he left her standing nervous and she clutched at a small bag he noticed that hung on her wrist. 

Hermione sighed as she tried to control her anxiety and forced herself to relax as she followed him to another corridor. It was there they found Fred and Peeves floating over a broken statue of a gargoyle. 

“Honestly Fred!” Hermione exclaimed as she found her voice again. “I know you are into tricks and jokes, but not vandalism.” Her tone reprimanding. 

Fred’s silvery form turned to her. “Hermione you know I can’t vandalize! I can just watch Peeves do it.” his smile genuine, his excuse smooth. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “As if you didn’t encourage him.” 

Fed shook his head and smiled devilishly. “Me, encourage delinquency? No, me?” 

Draco pointed his wand casually and performed a wordless spell to repair the statue as he pressed his finger between his eyes trying to control a headache that was forming behind his eyes. 

Peeves who was considerably shorter than Fred’s ghost cackled and his form somersaulted. “Ickly students have grown, haven’t they? Pure and muddied bloods mix like oil and water, you know.” he gleefully laughed and zoomed down the corridor. 

Fred rolled his foggy eyes. “I better go find him before he hangs Mrs. Norris by her tail from a tower. He has been threatening to do that all day. See you around Hermione, Eater.” he said last to Draco. 

Draco watched the two spirits leave and they were back to being just the two of them. 

Hermione looked to him sympathetically. “Sorry,” she whispered. 

Glancing at her he frowned. “For what?” 

“For what Peeves and Fred said.” her voice soft trying at tentative empathy. 

Draco took a deep controlled breath trying to control his anger and emotions. “ What? Pureblood Death Eater? It’s what I am now.” he looked away. “It is the path I chose.” 

Hermione looked at him seriously. “Did you really chose?” 

Turning his neck around again he looked at her as if she had grown two heads. “Of course I chose it,” he swore. “We have patrol. Can’t just stand around and talk.” 

He didn’t want to talk about his mistakes. Just wanted to move on.


	13. The mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really meant to be attached and part of chapter 14, but somehow was not added.

Walking ahead of Hermione he fumed and struggled to control his temper. He wanted to scream at the girl. He knew she didn’t really deserve it, in fact, she had been eerily decent to him considering all she had been through seemingly at the hands of his own family, and himself through the years. 

He pulled out his small flask and tipped it back gulping down the Fire whiskey. Glancing back he noted Hermione’s disapproving expression. 

He rolled his eyes. “I know, I know, not outside our dormitory.” 

She scoffed. “I knew you were drunk.” She caught up but then passed him up ahead. 

He felt strangely dismissed by her and again it frustrated him. What she wasn’t going to scold him for breaking a school rule? He shook his head and moved to catch up to her. 

“Hey Granger,” he said after he gulped down half the flask. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” 

Hermione turned suddenly on her heel and he almost ran into her. He stumbled as he stopped himself. 

“Will you lower your voice?” she said with authority but still in just a mere whisper. 

Draco felt his conditions effects rising as he tried to control them. He wanted to lash out and hurt her. Yell and scream at her about all that had gone wrong in his life. He needed to control the hold his still new condition had on him. Now was a time that he struggled the most with impulsivity in regards to his emotions. 

Taking deep breaths he shook. “I just wanted to apologize. I’m not really myself.” He did want to apologize, but he also wanted to shout it loudly at her with a curse upon the tip of his wand. 

Hermione who had turned to listen nodded as she crossed her arms. “No, you are not yourself. But it’s no matter to me.” She sighed heavily. “Let’s try to finish our rounds and get to bed.” 

Draco struggled to nod. He wanted to protest but instead his silenced himself and walked a distance behind her. Sulking was something he had been prone to before, he blamed other people. But now he could see that was pointless. His time as a prisoner in his own home and life had been a harsh lesson. And in observation he learned what personal choices could bring a person to good or bad. In fact a fair number of his own personal choices had lead to many lives being lost, and his own to feel suffocating under crushing shame. 

Squeezing his fist he felt the skin across his dark mark pull and stretch painfully. Since Voldemorts downfall the mark was fading and lighter color of black. But it burned painfully and stung at times, an itch his father had said was intended to force a follower to do all in their power to bring the dark lord back. He had said it was the only way to calm the itch, for a time. 

He felt only anger at the irritation from the fading mark instead of the need that his father warned him about. A secret held among the marked since it made them further dangerous to the Ministry if they knew that the mark drove most wizards to rebellion. He was glad that his never seemed to affect him in that manner. He was sure he never wanted the Dark Lord to be summoned from death again and would stand in the way of anyone who tried to bring him back.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron was tired of Hermione ignoring him. Waving a hand in her face he found her stuck again in a book. 

“Hermione I came over here to be with you, and you won't even talk to me.” Ron huffed as he sat back in exasperation. 

Hermione frowned at him confused. “I'm often reading when we are all together.” She pursed her lips not liking his mood he assumed. 

“Yeah, but that's when Harry and Ginny are with us, it’s just the two of us now.” he said leaning over. 

“Yeah, and a half-filled dormitory common room. And you know how I feel about PDA.” Her eyes were locked on the page and not budging from it. “If you are bored you can go find something else to do. Maybe find Harry.” 

Shaking his head Ron sighed. “Nah, him and Ginny are probably snogging in some corner, like we should be doing.” He said with attitude. 

Hermiones eyebrows rose. “If you think that would induce me then you need to work on your come-ons.”

Ron shook his head. “What do you mean. We are together, I don’t need to come on.” He said leaning into her trying to connect their mouthes dispassionately. Hermione rolled her eyes and evaded him by lifting the book back up to her face while whacking him upside the head. 

“Honestly Ron.” she said with a huff as he cried out. 

Ron swore and stood up knocking his head on a low beam. “Merlin curse.” he rubbed at it. “It’s like you don’t want to snog anymore.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. “Yeah, because I want something deeper than that. We have not even talked because you are too busy trying to get into my pants or stick your face to my mouth. An I find it offensive. Like you are just chasing a goal.” she stood and brushed past him. 

Ron scoffed. “Well I am, it’s the next step with us ain’t it?” he asked. “We were all over each other back at the burrow when we all were together again after. What changed?” 

Hermione nodded. “No you are right Ron, and maybe before we came back here I thought we were doing all that… But now. I don’t want to go too fast. We have studies and finals, and our last year here. If that is not enough for you then I don’t know what to do.” 

Ron looked more confused than before. “Are you breaking up with me?” He asked. 

Hermione shook her head. “No, I am not. But you might if that is not good enough for you,” she said seriously. 

Harry strolled up. “Hey! Ginny and I are headed down to the main hall for games, you two coming?” 

Hermione shook her head. “No, I have my rounds.” 

Ron looked between his two friends and tried to understand what was happening. 

“Fine, I will just be the third wheel to my sister and her boyfriend.” He whined. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “The boyfriend happens to be your best friend.” she reminded him and leaned in to kiss Ron’s red cheek. “Don’t forget to study. We have a test in potions next week.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. He had planned to sit next to her and look over her shoulder in class, but with her mood, she would probably not allow it. 

“Study with me this weekend?” he asked his brow quirked up. 

She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. “Sure, nothing else.” she reminded and walked off in the direction of her room to leave her book and fetch a heavier cloak and a thicker wool jumper. Tonight her and Malfoy had to patrol the edge of the grounds near the forbidden forest line. 

Crookshanks sat on her window seat and growled at the people moving about below. From this distance, they seemed small enough to be the size of mice to him. Stroking his ear she leaned forward and kissed him. 

“Can't catch those ones.” she chuckled and looked out across the landscape across the lake. The sun was set but still casting a glow on the waters lending a bright shimmer. She stood transfixed to the spot as the darkness crept across the waters tuning it slowly from sparkling gold and silver to black inky depths. As the darkness fell she knew it would be cold that night and she did not want to shiver or seem uncomfortable around Malfoy. Pulling her jumper down she was just reaching for her cloak when there was a light knock. She sighed and pocketed her wand as she opened the heavy wood door. 

“Malfoy.” she said surprised. 

He nodded with a sour expression. “Running late Granger.” he drawled. 

She frowned and shook her head. “No, I’m n-“ she said looking to her clock and she pursed her lips to find that she was indeed late. “Oh, I don’t know how that happened I thought I had more time.” she protested feeling confused about how she had lost so much time. 

Malfoy shrugged. “No matter. Just thought something happened to you or Weasel and you were getting busy. Either way, we can't be late.” 

She rolled her eyes. “No, we cant.” She huffed by him not liking his comment about her and Ron getting busy. “His name is Ron, and we aren’t getting busy.” she spat behind her. 

Malfoy smirked and shrugged. “Not really my business. I am just on a narrow line here with the Minister and McGonagall.” 

Hermione nodded. “I won't do it again. I apologize.” she looked annoyed as she turned. 

Malfoy put up a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, Granger… You have nothing to apologize for,” he said wincing. “I was just-,” 

“Are you all right?” she asked. 

Malfoy nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine.” He dropped his hand and looked at her. “I just have a headache.” With that, he moved past her through the large doors of the castle. The cool wind hit both their faces and they moved across the cobbled stones to the sloped lawn. Hermione noticed Professor Hagrid’s cottage light on. 

“Do you think we have time to stop in on Hagrid? He might have a potion for your headache.” she offered. 

Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes. “I'm fine.” 

Hermione turned and looked at him. “No you are not fine, you look a bit peaky.” 

Malfoy grunted and moved past her his eyes narrow. “What would you care? I'm your enemy aren’t I?” 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, but we are all here to move beyond those labels.” She grabbed his cloak and he stumbled to follow after her. 

“Let go.” Malfoy said seriously as he grabbed her hand by the wrist and twisted lightly to make her listen. 

Hermione turned and her eyes looked almost cat-like. “We are popping in on Hagrid for a moment. We are not breaking any rules doing so,” she answered letting go of his cloak. “And besides, you look like you need something if you are going to stay up for duties, so stop complaining and come on.” 

Malfoy groaned and tried to calm his rising anger and impatience. Now was not a good time to be around people in general but he could not tell anyone why. And duties which brought him to the edge of the forbidden forest made his heart race in worry of the things that lurked inside. Namely, one that had once found refuge there. His forearm burned and seared on the surface of his skin and he winced but followed after her. Fear be damned.


	15. Giants and little men.

Draco finally was able to shrug Hermione off only when they reached the stoop of the Game Keepers small pile of rocks. He sighed heavily knowing he didn’t really have the patience at this time for social calls with people he honestly could hardly stand. 

Hermione smiled nervously and knocked. The lights were still on inside and Draco could hear the floorboards creaking under the great weight of the man. 

“Bit late fer callers.” Came the muffled voice from behind the door. “Jeerst a moment.” 

The door opened and he peered out the crack. Draco could tell the man was more cautious about his own home than in the past when he observed the Game Keeper around Potter and his friends. 

“Oh Hermione!” he said cheerfully but stumbled to make welcome to him. “And young Malfoy.” the giant of a man added politely but tensely. Draco wondered if he would ever hear his name spoken without a tone of disdain from wizard lips. Even as a child his father was never exactly popular, but was well respected regardless. In the past, the importance had made him feel special and it gave his name a certain weight. Now he could hear the fear and loathing in all that uttered Malfoy or even Draco… 

“Evening Hagrid!” Hermione glossed over the uncomfortable moment rather quickly. “We were on our rounds and your light was on, I wanted so much to see you so I just had to come down.” 

Hargrid smiled and opened the door wide. “Ah come in, come in for a spot of tea. Jeerst let me put the kettle on.” 

Draco entered the hut and found it looked a little larger on the inside. He breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t really the size it looked from the outside. He was afraid Hermione and he would be wedged up into the giant man's lap. 

“Go on and have er seat.” Hagrid said kindly. “What brings you two down here so late?” 

Hermione smiled as she elbowed Draco to sit but he was obviously hesitant. He imagined that she thought he was disgusted with the hut and the amenities but it was quite the contrary. He was an enemy of the man before him yet he had been welcomed inside his modest home. It shamed him deeply to accept hospitality from someone he knew he had hurt many times but he was too far gone. Could not run like a coward anymore. Stiffly he sank into the stool. His black robes giving him a bat-like appearance. 

“We were just about to walk the grounds for our patrol.” Hermione answered Hagrid’s question.

Hagrid’s back was to them both as he tended to the fire. “I don’t have much in the way of food fair, but I have these cookies, me Cadjen’s used ter like em.” 

Hermione shook and murmured her “No thanks.” her head and looked to Draco who mumbled his own refusal. “I’m fine.” 

She scoffed. “You lie, you said you had a headache just moments ago.” she gestured. “I said you looked quite peaky.”  
Draco didn’t know how to tell her dried stale cookies were like sun-baked dirt on a dried lake bed to him now after the last year. That he would be unable to keep such an item down and he did not wish to offend his host like that. 

Hagrid turned and appraised him with hesitant eyes. “Well, then these cookie’s won’ help. But I got a decent Whiskey tonic Madam Rosmerta swears by should do just the trick.” He went across the room causing the boards to buckle. 

Moments later Draco found a flask in his hand. 

“Go on, drink up. I'm sure with the year you have had you are no stranger to the stronger stuff.” Hagrid said awkwardly as he went to sit. “It will fog yer mind a little so yer don’t feel pains anymore in yer head.” 

Hermione smiled and looked to the kettle that was boiling. “What are Cadjen’s Hagrid. I have never read about them?” 

Hagrid frowned confused. “They, well…they’re kinda-“ He shrugged it off. “Little critters, not too dangerous.” 

Draco gulped down the flask relatively eagerly. “Thank you,” he whispered not wanting to offend Hagrid more than he had. 

“You are still in your boots.” Hermione pointed to his feet. “Did you just get in?” 

Draco looked down to see some green and black muck all over the boots Hermione talked of. 

Hagrid shifted his large feet. “Uh, er, yes. He nodded. I was out at Aragog’s hollow, cleaning up the colony.” 

Hermione frowned sadly then glanced at Draco and noticed he sipped on the whiskey again feeling more relaxed and she, in turn, relaxed as well. 

“Did many acromantula survive?” she asked. 

Hargid’s eyes misted but the tears did not fall. “No, none lived. The ministry made sure of that. I been looking around for any eggs and clearing out and burning the bodies, but there are millions and I can only get thought maybe hundred or more a night, and I can’t do it every night.” 

Draco sighed. He could remember the acromantula in the battle at Hogwarts. He never had a fondness for spiders but he knew Hagrid did and that made him look down to the ground in thought. For all the wrong he had done maybe he could do some good. 

“When you were a student here, didn’t you get expelled and have your wand snapped?” Draco asked interrupting the conversation. 

Hermione gasped. “Malfoy!” 

He did not look at her but still at Hagrid. “Can’t do magic can you?” He asked pointedly. He was used to asking questions and getting an answer promptly. Habit a person formed when they are brought up owning slaves. 

Hagrid started to bluster. 

Draco nodded solemnly understanding what Hagrid was about to say. “I will assist if you like.” he glanced at Hermione who’s mouth hung open. “I can come out two or three nights a week and I can help you take care of them till the job is done. I don’t have patrol every night.” as he said the words he felt his dark mark and it’s constant burn sooth some degree. Like an itch, you finally get to scratch. 

Hagrid looked at him surprised. “You?” unable to comprehend what Draco just said he ignored the boiling kettle that spurted.

Hermione stood and tended to it. “I will too, and I'm sure Harry and Ron would come along and help.” 

Draco inwardly winced thinking about his former enemies cleaning up acromantula bodies in the Forbidden Forest. An improbable situation that turned out to be a possible reality. His father would be horrified and angry so he knew that it was the right thing. He rubbed at his head and smiled slighting thinking of Hermione being surprised at his actions. Gave him an unexpected lift that he had not thought to feel ever again.


	16. friends?

Stepping out into the darkness Hermione blinked up at the moon and wondered if it was different because it seemed like hell had frozen over. After a pleasant thirty minute visit, they found their cloaks on and outside the stoop again. Hagrid was turning in for the night and their patrol had been only slightly neglected. 

Glancing beside her she could see Malfoy clearly on account of his silvery blond hair and the bright light from the moon. 

“Why did you offer to help Hagrid?” she asked pointedly.

He shrugged dismissively and she rolled her eyes clearly irritated. “What is going on with you?” 

Malfoy looked down and away from her avoiding her gaze. His pale skin still visible and she breathed out seeing the vapors from her breath as she waited for an answer. 

He turned bringing his face close to hers startling her. He looked angry, but she wasn’t sure that was right. 

“What? Do you believe a dark wizard would not wish to be light?” He asked her harshly. “Do you not think that after all I have seen and done that I would not want to change, be different than what I am and what I was raised to be?” 

Hermione could not find her voice. Her mouth instead just hung wide open. 

Malfoy looked pained like he might cry or scream at her. His whole body shook as if he was controlling a deep and terrible rage. 

“No, I am marked now.” He went on. “I must be bad, my own name means to have bad faith. All wizards in my line are dark, right? That what you believe? Want to believe?” he asked without raising his voice, but still enunciating every word as if it was a shout. 

Hermione shook her head and swallowed hard. She had never imagined actually feeling truly sorry for something she had said to him. 

“I just want to make it right. But I can’t even begin to right the wrongs I’ve done.” Malfoy said turning from her and headed down the dirt path to the edge of the wood. 

“Malfoy wait.” she called after him and he slowed but did not stop. 

Grabbing his arm Malfoy winced as her hand touched his bare mark but he did not jerk away from her. “Malfoy, I didn’t expect it,” she admitted. “But since you are trying to change I want to encourage it.” 

Malfoy scoffed. “I don’t need it.” he bit out harshly. “I don’t need you to pat me on the head Granger.” 

Hermione winced. “I’m not. But since you are trying to change and we need to be around each other so much with duties maybe we could-“ 

He laughed. “Maybe we could be friends?” he shook his head. “Hermione Granger friends with Draco Malfoy, I imagine it would be a cold day in Hades.” he raised his eyebrows in surprise when Hermione nodded insisting that was what she meant. 

He grew serious again. “I guess you are an optimist.” he looked down and around and was silent a moment. “I am not good at having or keeping friends.” 

Hermione smiled wide. “Well, I’m quite good at it actually.” 

Malfoy found a smile pull at the corner of his mouth but not actually make it there. “You are the most clever witch of the age, I imagine you would.” He said simply and turned down the path.  
“Don’t offer friendship too easily Granger,” he warned. “I might take you up on it one day.” 

She smiled at him finding herself bubbling with shock. “Well if you keep this up, I may actually come to tolerate you,” she said smiling as she turned to head down the lane. “Come on, we have some patrolling to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione sighed exasperatedly moving in agitation she gathered her books. The class was over and study time was coming to a close. “I’m sorry Ron. I thought you would want to help.” She tried to control her temper. “If this is about spending time with me then come,” she suggested. 

Ron squeaked a little. “Hermione you know how much I hate spiders.” 

She shrugged. “They are dead, and it’s Hagrid.” she pursed her lips at him in irritation. “He is our friend.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Of course he is our friend, he would understand why I can’t help.” he defended. “I have a ph-phobia.” 

Hermione huffed. “Really Ron you are far too wrapped up in yourself.” she pushed passed him. 

He grabbed her arm and stopped her with his hand soft. “I am sorry. I also just really need to study. I was not like you with good marks at the tests. I'm actually way behind.” 

She felt her temper soften and nodded. “I know Ron, we are going to be going out there may be two or three nights a week, there will be plenty of time for you to help once you have caught up.” She suggested. 

He shrugged. “I may need to study a lot,” he said seriously. 

Feeling her temper boil at that point she yanked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him. “Ron, I don’t know if you have your priorities quite right.” she turned with a huff and went to her room. Once inside she slammed the door. 

She could not believe Ron, her friend for so many years and her boyfriend for the last one would be so thoughtless, so selfish, so unfriendly. She frowned and her brow furrowed confused. Wasn’t very attractive behavior. 

Sitting down heavily on her bed she could not reconcile Ron her friend, the good guy refusing to help Hagrid when Malfoy, the dark wizard and mud blood hater all around was willing to tend to some spiders for an unspecified amount of time, regardless of how ill he seemed just to help.

A light knock sounded at her door and she stood with her fists clenched. “Ron,” she said angrily as she opened the door. 

Malfoy stood. His face contorted into a frown. “All right Granger?” he asked. 

She stuttered on an excuse but she wasn’t able to come up with one so she decided to be honest. She was angry enough to not care about Ron’s feelings at the moment. 

“Ron made me angry.” she explained, “I thought you were him.” adding lastly to explain the reason she opened the door in such a state. 

Malfoy’s brow rose in surprise. “Lovers spat?” he asked. 

Hermione shook her head. “No not over anything emotional like that. More like he has forgotten how to do the right thing and I don’t know how to deal with it.” she winced feeling like she was definitely oversharing. 

Malfoy nodded. “He does not want to help with the Acromantula, right? I remember he didn’t like spiders.” he smiled a tense half-hearted smile. “Well we all have our fears,” he said his expression growing serious and turned thinking the conversation ended. 

Hermione stepped forward out her door. “What? No joke that he is a coward?” she asked. 

Malfoy turned and looked at her, disappointment clear on his face. 

“No. I understand cowards.” he said quietly. “Don’t mean I like Weasel.”

Her eyes searched his cool blue ones for a lie, a trick in them but she found none. Seeing him now Hermione could not see the same boy she hated. It was if she was seeing a new person forming before her eyes. Shaking her head from staring at him in fascination she cleared her throat. “I invited Harry to come. I hope you don’t mind,” she said to fill the silence that was growing between them.

He shrugged. “Will be finished sooner and Hagrid some peace.” He said seriously. 

Ron stalked by with Harry who stepped forward. 

“Hey Malfoy, I guess we will be seeing you tonight.” Harry said uncomfortably. 

Malfoy nodded and shrugged. “Yeah,” he said backing away not giving parting words besides that. He did a nod to in her direction and she felt it singled her out. 

“I don’t like you hanging around him all the time.” Ron said seriously his glare pasted on his face. “You do so much together now.” 

Hermione scoffed. “We are head boy and girl and it is our duty to spend some time but it is not much,” she replied. “I do not like where this attitude you have is going Ron.” 

Ron looked to Harry. “He is a dark wizard and has Voldemort’s mark on him. How do we not know he is not trying to bring him back again?” he asked seriously. 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t think he is, he switched sides when we were losing. He wanted Voldemort gone.” 

Ron shook his head. “Nah, that little snake is up to something.” he clenched his jaw tight. “I can feel it.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yeah, he is up to something.” she agreed. “He is trying to redeem himself in our world. You could give him a chance Ron.” she defended Malfoy but when Ron just laughed she shook her head and turned. 

“Sorry Harry.” and she slammed the door for the last time. But this time Malfoy did not come to the door and she tried to steady her breathing as laid on her bed to catch a nap.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco ate better the next morning. The cycle had passed without its usual severity and he chewed his red roast beef while he drank his flask and not from the cup that stood before him. He knew a nice coffee might stay down with his stomach so settled but he was not sure he was ready to try. The drink disappeared the moment he had decided not to drink it and Draco sighed readying himself to the long day before him.

He had decided upon lagging behind a bit. A full two minutes late he tried to enter silently. Keeping his head down he took a seat in the back. 

“Ah, good of you to join us young Malfoy.” Professor Slughorn said with a glare. “I heard you were late for your testing too. I do hope this is not a habit of yours.” he enunciated and the class had turned to look at him.

Draco put his head down and did not reply excuse or apology. 

Looking up as the teacher began speaking again to the rest of the class so Draco ventured a scan of the crowd. Smaller class than other Potions classes before. He noticed Granger in the front still looking back at him. She smiled slightly then turned back round to the front as Slughorn asked the class a question. 

Draco was surprised to not find Grangers' hand shoot up begging to be called upon. Instead, another students hand rose and was given the opportunity to answer the question and he frowned. She had always been the most eager to stand out academically but for some reason, she wasn’t clamoring for prominence. 

“On the advice of the Headmistress I have sadly been forced to abolish the Slug Club.” The professor said looking out the window with a morose expression. “Clubs were once the heart and soul of this old ruin.” he blinked. “No matter. One must endeavor to prevail, eh?” he asked the class rhetorically.

He smiled tensely “Well, as I love traditions, I have a little competition for the top two students in the brewing of a very important potion to the school this year since we have a lot of jitters and worries. Madam Pomfrey has asked me to brew her hundreds of bottles more since she is out of it for the students should they need a soothing draught.” he pauses seeing many students look to open their boos up and find the potion and its ingredient list. “This is also about speed.” the professor added. “Two fastest good batches win.” 

Draco did not need to open his book. He strolled over to the ingredients that sat on shelves along the wall. He took a scoop of powdered moonstone and snatched the highest quality bottle of Syrup of Hellebore. Taking a moment longer found the powdered porcupine quills that the recipe called for. He winced at the powdered unicorn horn knowing that this ingredient was becoming increasingly controversial, but he took it all to his small space at the back of the class. By the time he got his own cauldron heating up the rest of the class had caught up to fetching ingredients and there was a lot of pushing and shoving. 

He added the first ingredient watching the class scramble to catch up and dole out the ingredients. He refocused his attention on the potion more carefully waiting for the perfect hue of green to appear brightly in the cauldron before he started to stir in more powdered moonstone to the brew. 

Looking up to see Slughorn observing him he nervously looked back down to his work to find it almost turning the deep purple that he needed. Once there he turned down the flame just a fraction like Professor Snape had taught him many years ago. 

“You were a dear pupil of professor Snape were you not?” Slughorn asked having moved to the back of the class. 

Malfoy shrugged. “He was a mentor.” 

Slughorn watched him add the Syrup of Hellebore when the contents turned bright pink. “Very good, you didn’t put too little or too much.” the professor muttered scratching his nose watching him. “You see now, the perfect turquoise,” he said going back to look at the other students' potions. 

Malfoy watched the back of Granger's head as she went back and forth between the book and her cauldron. He tried to look inside but he could not tell if she was struggling or not. With the slow stirring of his own brew he watched as it neared the bright lavender color he waited for. When he saw it he picked up the porcupine quills and shook them loudly. Most of the class turned and were distracted since they had not yet gotten to that point in the brewing.  
Shaking it one last time with anger like Snape had told him he deemed them ready and dumped them in. It turned red instantly and he looked down recalling the blood that had poured from his wounds, and still did if he scratched at them. With shaking hands, he stirred it till it changed over the course of a minute to pumpkin orange. He grabbed a few more porcupines and tossed them in. He watched it turn a lighter turquoise than it had been before. 

Relaxing a moment he watched the class in front of him. Slughorn was trying to correct the potions of a student he was not familiar with. His eyes met Grangers and she looked to his cauldron and then went back to her own. 

“Some are nearing the last legs of the race, students who are lagging behind could catch up if they do not miss calculate the ratio’s.” Slughorn cautioned and suggested. 

Malfoy noticed the purple color of his brew and added the crushed unicorn horn a little bit at a time until it turned pink. If he put too much it would turn white. When he saw the desired color he stirred it in until a bright red. 

He turned down the flame to medium as to not overcook the brew and waited again. This part was the most nerve-wracking because if it was done wrong it would most likely show now rather in the earlier part of the process. 

Seeing it deepen to a deep purple he added the last of the moonstone powder and it instantly turned bright grey, but with a mist of white on top. He turned back up the heat just a little and it turned sherbet orange. 

Lastly he added the porcupine quills and the contents turned bright white and shimmered inside his cauldron. He stirred near the edge of the cauldron and he looked up wondering if he had beat everyone. Pride started to swell but then dropped thinking to keep his head this year and not try to stand out in any way. Putting his head down he remained silent in the back. Slughorn was beside Granger who seemed to also be nearing the end of the process and he watched as she checked the book and then the cauldron again. 

She was very technical about it and was following the directions of the book which were adequate but not as good as the potion could be. 

About five minutes later Slughorn scanned the room and spoke. “Anyone almost finished?” He asked. 

Malfoy who had been stirring lazily remained silent. 

“I am, and Malfoy has been done longer than me.” Granger said and his head snapped up at the mention of his name. 

“Ah, yes Miss Granger. I see, thank you.” He stepped close to hers. “Ah, this is a quality brewed Draught of Peace. Madam Pomfrey will be pleased with this batch I am sure.” 

He nodded approvingly and turned to make his way back to Malfoy. “Let us see what you have brewed young Malfoy,” he said seriously.

Draco pulled out the spoon and the professor waved the white sparkling vapors away to see the color inside. 

“Thick vapor, an indication of a superior potion. A thick vapored draught of peace can fetch a serious amount in certain markets. It is highly sought after. Can I ask, was this one of Snape’s recipes?”  
the professor asked suddenly excited. 

Malfoy nodded a fraction. “His and mine. I have perfected it over the last year. Made it stronger.” 

Turning back to the class who was looking on interested in the interaction. “You-you developed this?” he asked surprised. “Well done. I may need to water this down for Madam Pomfrey, but this will more than adequately restock our nurses' stores for a few weeks.” he shook his head. “At this pure level it is highly addictive and sometimes fatal so I want to caution you since you seem rather adept at brewing this from pure memory.”

Draco nodded, aware of the potency.

“Clear winners.” the professor said smiling. “And as such, you two can spend the class for the entire first two terms filling the list of Potions that Madam Pomfrey gave me. She has been on me for weeks now and I just can't seem to get her enough to restock what was once a decent potions pharmacy. Miss Granger you and Malfoy can be partners on this task can you not?” he asked. 

Granger nodded and smiled and Draco was confused with why she would seem happy about that. 

“As for the rest of you, continue and finish. I will talk more with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy.” the professor directed the students while motioning for Draco and Granger to follow. 

“Now you two can come into this space when the class is in session and use the ingredients here that are normally off-limits to the students.” he smiled cheerfully. “In truth, you two are doing me the favor.” 

Draco nodded and turned. 

“Where are you going, boy?” Slughorn asked. 

Draco winced. He hated to be called boy. “I was going to prepare the potion in bigger bottles for you,” he answered. 

Slughorn nodded. “Best do that in here. You too Miss Granger.” He waved. “Fetch your cauldrons and careful you don’t spill it,” he warned following both students back into the main classroom. 

Meeting back inside the smaller room with a wide singular table they found places opposite each other. This time without Slughorn in their presence. 

Draco met her eyes reluctantly. 

“Why didn’t you say you were finished?” Granger asked. 

Draco shook his head. “It’s not important,” he answered finding little bottles on the shelf. 

Granger looked into his cauldron. “You made an excellent potion… Did you improve it because you needed it?” 

Draco looked at her appraisingly not sure if he would answer her prying question. Looking back to his work he started filling a bottle is sure to leave them all half full since that was the perfect dosing quantity to weaken it if added to. 

Granger cleared her throat. “I'm sorry, that was very rude of me to ask.” 

Draco looked up and nodded. “It is.” he agreed. “And Yes,” he answered the original question. 

Granger looked up at him and her gaze softened. “Did you come here last year?” she asked. 

Draco nodded. “For a while.” he went back to filling the bottles. 

She started bottling her potion and filled them all to the top. “You are a great potions master Malfoy. I am glad to have the opportunity to learn from you,” she said seriously. “Professor Snape was picky about the students that he shared his deep knowledge with. Did you know Harry once had his old Potions book from when he was a student?” 

Draco felt a pull at the corner of his mouth and looked up. “Was that sixth year?” 

Granger nodded. 

“Makes sense now.” he nodded out in the direction of the rest of the class in the other room. “His marks must have been low on the test to be in a lower potions class.” 

She nodded. “Yeah, and he doesn’t really apply himself unless it has to do with the important people around him.” 

Finishing off about thirteen bottles he labeled them and left them for Slughorn to finish. The vials had vapor wafting over their openings. 

“Malfoy?” Granger asked him with a soft voice. He looked up expectantly for a question. “Why didn’t you give us to Voldemort?” she asked. 

Draco looked away not wanting to answer that. He didn’t really know why at the time. He thought it was just because he didn’t want to risk being wrong so he did not want to commit to acknowledging them and get him and his entire family killed for the mistake, but later he was not so sure. He knew that they were probably really whom they all thought they were. 

He shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t know. I wasn’t really in my right mind at the time,” he replied simply. 

Granger frowned. “I think it is because you have a heart.” 

Malfoy scoffed. “Course I have a heart. Not just the organ either. It’s just cold.” 

Granger bit her lip and squinted as if she doubted his words. “I think not,” she said seriously and turned back to her work. 

They finished their time in silence until their class was over thirty-five minutes later. He was relieved to be away from her once out in the hall. She had disappeared to her next class and he was headed to his next one. A new class about the new forming Ministry and the new governing system. It was abbreviated CMP for Current ministry protocol. It promised to be rather boring which he welcomed.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco stood at his window overlooking the lake and he thought pensively about the grounds of the school. Its wide sloping lawn dropped gracefully to the lake and there were a few ducks waddling near the edge. 

When in Slytherin house there were no windows to the outside and he could see now how he had never really been able to just stare out at the view and appreciate his surroundings. 

Thinking of Granger he sighed. It was becoming hard to not interact with anyone. Gone were the hopes that he could just put his head down and focus on his studies and get out of there when the term ended. 

He had no hopes of a position of a job after Hogwarts. Not like the one his father envisioned for him. Perhaps even Minister if the Dark Lord was not around. But those dreams died in the rubble of last years battle for Hogwarts. 

In truth he didn’t need it. His family was wealthy enough to weather a few generations of dislike and unemployment. He looked at a stack of unopened letters that were now smoking to signal his need to open them. He walked to the table and sent them into the fireplace and wandless and wordlessly magic’ed them into flames. Letters from his mother he expected. 

A knock sounded on his door and we went to it. 

“Hey.” Grangers voice said cheerfully. “Thought I would pop over and see if you are ready?” she asked. 

Draco nodded. “Yeah, but I need to warm up,” he said leaving the door open as he turned back inside the room. 

Hermione stood frozen at the wide-open door as Malfoy wandered back inside unsure she should follow him. She didn’t know if she should venture inside for hear that she would get her mudblood essence on his things. 

“You can come in.” he said from beyond the hall. 

She stepped inside to the nice plush white carpet. She shut the door behind her and made her way nervously into his room. A place she never imagined herself to be inside ever. 

She found Malfoy standing in front of a fire drinking spirits from a glass. His uniform lately was uptight and stiff. Stiffer than he normally looked. 

“Can I pour you a glass?” He asked her not looking at her. 

Hermione shook her head. “No, thank you,” she answered still scanning the room. 

Looking around she was surprised to see the shelves on the walls, not as many but he still had his own private library. 

The colors were white, silver, black and green. 

“Still a Slitherine I see.” she said looking to his drapes around his bed. 

Draco looked up confused, “Oh, I am used to the color. Everything used to be green in my dorm.” he commented slamming back the last of the glass tiring of the small talk. He didn’t know how to act around his enemies that he hurt now that the war was over. Slamming the cup into the fireplace he let out briefly the rage inside him. Seconds later it appeared mended and upside down next to the other on the silver platter. 

“Dimond crystal reparable glass wear.” he said explaining when he saw the shocked expression on Hermione’s face. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Do they cost a lot?” she asked. 

Malfoy nodded. “Enough. Can’t remember, but only the most wealthy families can afford to repairing crystal.” 

Hermione nodded. “Has your family always been rich?” she asked. 

Draco shrugged. “For a number of the years, sure.” He looked at the fire. “The manor house my family lives in is on land that William the Conqueror gave my ancestor for Loyalty.” 

Hermione wanted to sit down and learn more. “So your family came here near the founding of this school. So, some of your ancestors were some of the earliest attendants.” she smiled. “Have you ever walked around to find traces of your ancestors?” she asked. 

Draco nodded. “Yes, when I was younger but then I learned more stories were not full of glory, just shame.” 

Hermione frowned. “Still fascinating,” she commented. “I was interested in my ancestry but my mum would not pay for the membership for ancestry.com.” 

Draco smiled. “That muggle tech library device?” 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, the internet. I have used it. It is loads easier to look up certain things online rather than search the library where resources might bite you.” she grinned. “Some muggle things are quite wonderful.” 

Draco nodded. “Yes, I am aware. Mr. Weasley must find you fascinating.” he went to his cloak. “Let's go,” he said and led her out the door. 

She followed behind. 

“Where is Potter?” he asked .

Hermione shut the door behind her and followed him down the grand stair that led down through to the common space below. She saw Ron glaring at her as she passed but she did not interact with him. 

“He had supper with Hagrid and Ginny, in Hogsmeade and will meet us at the Hollow.” she told him. “I thought Ron went too and hoped he would change his mind.” 

Draco sighed and let her pass to walk ahead of him. It was more polite. Other students milled around in corridors and there were paper airplanes magicked to fly about. Some were jinxed to dive bomb students here and there. 

Malfoy watched Hermione halt a squad that was flying in their direction. “Inflamo” she waved as they all burst into cinders before their eyes. 

He noticed that she dodged them as though they had made her scared and he recognized her fear. Those little-jinxed paper airplanes flew at her like a curse from a death eater and he dropped to the ground beside her. 

“It’s all right Granger. You got them.” he whispered. 

“Ten points each from your houses.” Draco said over his shoulders. “Clear the halls and get back to your dorms,” he ordered the crowd that gathered. 

Hermione pushed herself back up. “I’m fine.” she whispered embarrassed listening to the whispers of the students about how they, “thought she was the courageous one yet she can’t help but be knocked over by a jinxed paper.” she rolled her eyes. 

“Here let me help you.” Malfoy offered her his hand and she took it at first without thinking but when her hand met his she looked up at him as he raised her up from the ground. 

“Thanks” she whispered surprised to have him help her in her moment of humiliation and need. 

Draco looked away and let go of her hand. “It’s nothing, just some students cost their houses some points. Nothing that a little cracking down on them won't cure.” he moved on and headed down the stair through the great hall. 

The headmistress was headed back inside from being out in the courtyard. “Oh, Miss Granger, And…Malfoy. I have heard that you are to help Hagrid in the Forest tonight.” she said pushing her spectacles back and leaning heavily on her cane. “I think it a kind gesture and hope it is finished with respect to the lives lost. Even our enemies.” her voice dropped significantly with the last statement and a lingering look into Draco’s cool blue eyes. 

Hermione smiled. “We may be out late, Harry, Malfoy, Ginny, and Harry.”

Headmistress McGonnagal looked confused. “What no Mr. Weasley?” she asked. 

Hermione shook her head and blushed on Ron’s behalf. “No…He has a Phobia of spiders.” 

Minerva smiled. “A reasonable fear I am afraid… Dangerous animals they are.” She looked between the two of them. “I hear from Professor Slughorn that you two are going to fulfill madam Pomfrey’s list of potions?” 

Hermione nodded. 

“I am so glad to see you two working together reasonably. We had our concerns you must know.” she said looking to her to determine that everything was in fact fine. She looked up to see Mr. Filch. “Argus, I have been meaning to find you. Did you de spock the garden.” 

Mr. Filch frowned and glared. “Aye, I tried. Little buggers are too damn clever, they fought me off good this time.” 

Headmistress McGonagall pointed to his head. “A battle wound?” she asked at the blood that dried on his dirtied face. 

He shook his head. “Damn little devils.” 

Malfoy motioned Hermione to follow as they exited into the cool of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco adjusted the sleeve on his robe and frowned that the dark mark was not nagging for the last few days. He had a suspicion it had to do with the plans on helping Hagrid at the hollow. He could feel fear, and pang in his gut wondering what that could mean. He knew that the mark could drive the wearer to fulfill their sworn duty to Voldemort and bring him back to life again. But he just offered to do this to in some small way make up for the harm he had done to the former. 

Walking casually down to the forest tree line they noticed the smoke from the hut indicating that Hagrid was at home which they both found curious. Instead of meeting at the hollow they went to his door and knocked. 

“Come in.” Hagrid’s normally strong voice was weak. 

Hermione opened the door a crack and looked in. “We came to help with the colony Hagrid. Are you unwell?” 

Hagrid who was laying on his bed which was overly small for his robust frame grunted. “Cadjen fever.” He groaned. “Little fellers got sick n’ got me sick s’well.”

Hermione squinted. “Is it serious? Should I send for Madam Pomfrey?” she asked as Malfoy stood behind. 

“No, stop.” He motioned. “Not any closer. I jers need some sleep s’all. I can’t come out tonight. An can't get too close to any o’ ya.” He moaned. “Blimey, I bet Ginny and Harry were wondering where I was after I left them in Hogshead. Told them I was feeling poorly and was gonna grab me some sleep before meeting tonight. Plum forgot.” he sighed. “Jers need some sleep s’all. Thank you kindly for the help with the colony, but maybe some other night.”

Hermione nodded. “I could put on the kettle.” she tried to offer sweetly, wanting to baby the giant of a man. 

Hagrid whimpered slightly. “Er, no… I jer’s need sleep.” 

Malfoy turned and made his exit without a word and waited for her there on the huts stoop. Hermione was lingering in her goodbye and well wishes that he felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips not really understanding why that would warm him. 

Closing the door behind her they were again cast in darkness. 

Turning back to the castle she watched Malfoy head back in the direction of the castle. His dark form contrasting with his bright white hair. 

“Coming Granger?” he asked. 

Hermione shook her head. “We were supposed to meet at the hollow. Maybe Harry and Ginny are waiting for us there.” 

He shrugged. “So into the forest?” he asked. “Sure they didn’t end their little date and just go back to the castle?”

Shaking her head she looked back at their tower. “I think they are likely waiting for him back at the hollow.” Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. “What…Scared?” 

He shook his head emotionless. “No.”

Following her he entered the thick wood and shivered inside. Memories assailed him as he recalled a time when he was scared of the creatures that lurked within the wood. But the last years had cured him of the troublesome instinct to react to things in fear. Now he was numb. 

Hermione shivered. “Got a long way to walk.” 

He nodded. “You lead the way. I don’t know where I am going,” he replied calmly with his wand out and silently lit into a small green-blue light. 

Hermione pulled hers out and whispered. “Lumos.” though she could do wordless magic, she was not as adept at the regular functional use of it. 

Draco looked about as Hermione paused a few times and looked around after a while of walking. “We are being watched,” he told her. “Just keep going.” he encouraged.

A pang of fear laced through her and she repositioned her other hand to hold her bag at the opening. She could disappear inside it in a blink. 

“Should we keep going?” Hermione asked, her voice shaking a little. 

Draco shrugged. “Potter can take care of himself.” answering seriously. “I bet Harry and his girlfriend didn’t even come out here.” 

She shook her head. “But what if they did ?” she asked. 

Draco sighed knowing that it would be a losing battle to convince her of anything. “Where now?” giving into her argument. He understood better now that Granger was more loyal than a dog.

Hermione bit her lip and pointed her wand to the right. “The colony was about two miles from the forest edge where Hagrid’s house is.” she swallowed. “We have a ways to go still.” 

Moving silently through the dense forest Draco stopped following. He instinctively placed Hermione behind him a fraction. He could feel the eyes from the darkness staring and coming closer. He could not tell if they were hunted or merely watched. A short time later wind rustled the trees and they both could hear steps ahead of them. 

Draco tensed and halted and Hermione bumped into him. 

“Shhh.” he whispered. 

Hermione was about to speak out but decided better of it since she could also hear the footsteps. 

Draco turned and put a hand to his mouth to convey silence and took her arm gently and dragged her into the bushes and their wands both went dark. 

Hermione pulled on her little bag and pushed herself inside the small compact confines of the sack opening and grasped his arm to follow her inside. Draco resisted her tug on him but she forced him harder and they both tumbled into the flexible opening of the fabric they connection severed as they fell in. 

Around her wrist the rope remained fed to the outside. She took a deep breath and cinched the rope tighter pulling the opening closed. 

Draco marveled at finding himself inside the bag. “Hum. Well done. This is, well… Where did you get this?” 

Hermione blustered. “Get it?” She rolled her eyes. “I just picked it up second, or fifth hand at a shop.” 

He looked at the place. “So you charmed this bag?” he asked. “That is some skill for an extendable charm… Is it also undetectable?” he asked. 

She sighed and nodded. “Yeah.” 

He smiled. “Nice work really. So this is how you eluded the Dark Lord last year?” 

She frowned seriously and looked down. “One of the ways.” 

Looking around he found things sorted and fastened down to the wall of the bag with velvet ropes and ribbon. It was lumpy but comfortable enough. 

Hermione stained her ear to the scrunched up opening of the bag to listen. She could hear some shuffling around near to them but so far she knew the bag had not been located. 

“Witches in our wood.” came a gruff and angry voice. 

Another voice spoke and she thought she recognized. “No doubt sent by Hagrid. When will he learn?” 

Hermione held her breath. “Centaurs,” she whispered. “They won't find us. The bag is cloaked.”

“Harry Potter is in the forest.” Came the first voice again. “This witch you saw was one of his companions, but who was she with?” 

“That young silver-haired death eater.” another answered. “A Malfoy.” 

An explosion of outrage penetrated the bag and Malfoy cringed slightly. The power of his name once induced submission from the masses, but this was outright rebellion. From the sounds of it, they wanted blood. 

“We are in the midst of negotiating rights to the forest with the ministry and Hogwarts and now a Death Eater is in our midst?” a louder voice rose among the clamor. “Harry is also in the forest!” 

Hermione looked to Draco. “I need to talk to them,” she whispered to them. “You stay here… and maybe hang on to something. It could be a bumpy ride.” 

Hermione pushed herself out before he could stop her and she scrunched the opening closed behind her so that he would be unable to follow. In effect, he was trapped. 

Stepping out of the bushes from behind the tree she ventured out nervously among the herd of Centaurs. 

“Hi.” she offered weakly. “Sorry to come into your, er-territory.” she said quietly. “Harry was out here and my friend and I were supposed to meet so that we could take care of the acromantula colony. We know that they are all dead, but we wanted to take care of them as Hagrid wanted.” she offered. “He is our friend… We were trying to help.” 

The centaurs were silent and shocked to see her manifest in their midst. 

After a long pause the centaur she recognized as Bane stepped forward. “Hermione Granger. The friend of Harry Potter moves about with a Death Eater. She is no longer to be trusted within our borders.” He looked to the herd. “Spread the word.” 

Harry stepped forward then. “The death eater turned to our side.” Defending not only Malfoy but Hermione too. 

Hermione looked at him surprised then smiled nervously at the herd. 

“And I value her judge of character completely.” Harry added with finality. 

The centaurs grumbled and murmured amongst themselves. 

Bane stepped forward. “The forest and the dominion of it is in dispute. Until it is settled I wish to be notified of your presence in our wood before my armies mount. Planets are in conflict we don’t want another war. Best to stay out of our forest.” He looked at Harry. “Our fight is not with you, but you must not come back here without permission.” he looked to Ronan. “Do you agree?” he asked his fellow herdsman. 

“Aye.” the centaur answered, his red hair and beard blowing in the wind. With his agreement, the others echoed his word. 

“And tell Hagrid he is not to come within the wood without permission from us first. We will not be so generous in the future with regards to his coming and going.” Bane said seriously as he moved to peer closely into Harry’s eyes. “Go now.” He ordered coldly. 

Hermione moved to Ginny who stood nervously beside Harry as the herd dashed off deeper into the forest. 

Harry looked to Hermione. “Hey, we waited for you.” He commented lightly. “Where is Malfoy?” 

Hermione sighed and lifted the bag. 

“No.” Harry chuckled. “You bagged him?” 

Hermione shook his head. “We didn’t know who was coming so we both went in.” 

Harry laughed again. “So you gonna let him out?” he asked. 

Hermione startled and nodded. “Oh, Merlin!” She yanked open the bag and put her hand in and found it being grasped warmly by Draco’s. She felt her breath catch holding his hand now for the second time that night. Remembering herself she pulled and assisted him out. Her hand letting go of his first. 

Climbing out was harder than falling in. Draco tried to straighten his suit and cloak without success. His sleeves pulled at his shoulders and he tugged them down and straight. “Thanks for not keeping me in there.” He said not looking at either of them. Pulling his wand out he looked about. “So, no more forest.” 

Harry looked at him and nodded. “Looks like it.” He blinked. “Where is Hagrid? He left us in a rush at supper tonight.” 

Hermione sighed. “He is sick. I think we need to inform Madam Pomfrey. He mentioned Cadjen Fever.” 

Ginny cringed. “Oh no,” she whispered. “Brutal.” 

Hermione frowned. “What is it?” 

She shook her head. “Just a really rare illness that you get from Cadjen’s. It doesn’t kill you, but it sometimes makes you want to die.” 

Hermione frowned. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

Malfoy tensed as they discussed the symptoms and complications from Cadjen’s fever. It was similar to how he felt for nearly three years. 

Hermione nodded. “It is serious, then we do need to tell Madam Pomfrey.” 

Ginny nodded. “He will be under quarantine for a few days.” Then she looked to harry. “We were not close enough with him tonight to get it.” Harry and Ginny then both looked to Malfoy and Hermione. “What about you? Did you get close to him?” 

Malfoy spoke out. “No, not close enough for an infection.” he shook his head. 

Hermione nodded. “Yeah, he was clear about not getting too close.” 

Ginny sighed. “Good.” 

Harry smiled meaningfully at Ginny. “So, how about you and I go find Madam Pomfrey and let her know about Hagrid, while Malfoy and Hermione get on with their night. Being head students I’m sure they have loads to do.” He said draping his arm around his girlfriend he gestured for Hermione and Malfoy to walk ahead which Malfoy did obligingly without a misstep. 

“Whatever Potter, you could just say you want more time to snog your girlfriend.” Malfoy said tossing over his shoulder letting his once loose tongue slip for just a moment.

Harry blushed but none but Ginny saw. She pecked him on the cheek blushing herself. 

Harry was strangely unbothered by his former nemesis teasing. Hermione noticed and smiled as she followed behind Malfoy who was now leading the way. It was strange that Malfoy was there instead of Ron. She felt a pang deep inside her wondering where Ron fit into this mold. Harry was willing to forge ahead and put the past where it belonged, but Ron would never accept Malfoy. And why should he? She wondered.


	21. the cursed job

The minister fingered his wand delicately as he sat opposite Headmistress McGonagall. She had her normally stern face firmly plastered on her face. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Minerva.” Kingsley answered her tense expression with frustration of his own. “I just could not find anyone willing to take the post. And believe me, I looked as far as Egypt for someone willing to take the position.” 

She stood slowly and walked to the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape. “Dumbledore always managed to find someone.” 

Kingsley nodded. “Or the ministry did.” he shifted. “Not much of a good track record.” 

McGonagall nodded slightly as she gazed at the former headmasters. “No I suppose not.” turning she put up her hands. “But this won't do. We need a teacher to fill the post or all students will have failing OWLS and it will not be their fault.” she snapped. “And we are not equipped to house second-year seventh years forever.” 

The minister traced his chin with the thumbs of both his hands in contemplation. “Under Delores Umbridge, some students formed a Dark arts club to make up for their less than adequate tutelage, Dumbledores army?” 

Headmistress nodded. “Yes, and Harry Potter stood as the instructor.” 

The minister nodded and frowned. “Perhaps it could be a student-led class this year.” he offered. “We have the curriculum that they could follow.” 

McGonagall moved back to her desk. “Am I to assume that you mean Harry to be the instructor of this class?” she asked him. 

Kingsley shrugged. “Maybe Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley as well.” 

McGonagall laughed. “Ronald scored very low on his placement quiz. He will have a lot of making up to do if he is going to have a chance at a decent career once he graduates. As to Hermione, she has signed up for too many classes to support her instructing any of the lower grades plus handle instructor duties. And Harry, as skilled and brilliant at outsmarting the Dark Lord he did not fulfill expectation in the classroom so he will also be taking more classes that can support the schedule full time.” 

Kingsley nodded. “Go on. You know your students more.” 

Minerva put her hand to her forehead thoughtfully. “We could get by with a team to teach the classes for all the years. It works well enough for Divination.” she offered. “We may need to make them large in number and combine students by years. But I think three students would get us by for this year. But by next year we need a reliable teacher for our school.” 

Kingsley nodded and smiled. “Might be hard with the curse,” he said nonchalantly. “Who would you nominate for the post?” 

Sitting down in her chair slowly her hand shook. “Harry Potter of course. The students trust him and he has after all defeated the most powerful dark wizard ever known.” Clearing her throat she thought again. “I think Neville Longbottom to be dedicated to mastery and would be a fine instructor alongside Harry.” 

Kingsley cocked his head a little as he nodded. “Interesting choice.” 

McGonnagall shook her head. “I have seen that boy grow into a fine wizard. I once thought him accident prone, clumsy and dangerous. Quite a blundering oaf really.” She chuckled… I have changed my view. A few years ago I think he purchased a wand more suited to him. Since that time he has excelled, perhaps not in confidence but in careful technique.” 

The minister nodded. “And a third?” 

She nodded and grew serious. “It may not be the popular choice but I think Malfoy would be an interesting contrast to the popularity of Harry. He performed as well as Hermione Granger in the placement quizzes and he has bee surrounded by dark magic arguably his entire life. I think he would bring to the class a certain amount of realistic account from the side we are teaching them to fight, much like Professor Snape had.” 

The minister was silent. “You are sure there are no other students more qualified? Or other former students?” 

Nodding she went on with a scoff. “After the last few years, I would suspect a dozen or more students more qualified than many past Dark arts instructors.” 

The minister laughed. “I thought Dumbledore had eaten too many of those Muggle candies, lemon drops. Thought they might have rotted his mind when he posted Lockhart to the position.” 

Professor McGonagall smiled tenderly. “Well, the fool seemed well qualified. After all, he was quite accomplished during his time as a student here if not a bit of an attention seeker. I suppose Dumbledore had his reasons. Albus once eluded that one year at Hogwarts would expose his bluff.”

The minister nodded. “I recall his need to have all eyes and ears on him. Still does at St. Mungo’s” Clearing his throat he went back to the post of the Dark Arts position. “I confess this is an unconventional solution.” He nodded. “I quite like it at present. It will be interesting to see how they get on. Would I be overstepping to request auditing a few of the classes?” 

McGonagall shook her head. “Of course not. I would think supervision on the first classes to be necessary. The position is cursed as you have likely heard and we may need to have a more long-term solution…a loophole you could say.” She pursed her lips as if she hated what she was about to say. “I would appreciate some help on that account.”

Kingsley grinned warmly. “Of Course my dear Minerva.” He reached for his forgotten teacup and swirled it. “Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are working together well as the head students of Dumblesnap’s?” 

McGonnagll smiled and shrugged. “To my great surprise, it has been smooth sailing these last few weeks.” smiling a little. “Though I sense some tension all around the house. Only just this morning I was called to Gregory Goyle’s bathroom where he had been transfigured partially into a toilet overflowing in excrement, by Seamus Finnigan. The latter has been given detention but this is only the start of the term.” 

The minister grunted. “We will try to curb the rage of the students but we must realize this will take more time. The counselors have been selected and will reside here for the students to utilize.” 

“How many counselors?” she asked. 

Kingsley cleared his throat. “I thought ten should suffice for now.” 

“And when are they expected?” she pressed. 

“Midweek.” he answered. “I will send an owl. Best to set up some lists ahead of time for appointments.” 

She nodded. “Good.” 

The minister grew tense and swallowed hard thinking of the news that he had really come to Hogwarts with. “I have another thing to spring on you headmistress,” he confessed. 

McGonnagall looked down her nose at him. “Indeed.” 

Kingsley shivered at the effect she still had on him. “As you know the Daily profit subsidized some, a goodly portion of the remodel and repairs with the help of Dwarves. Especially their work with the Auror’s to repair Hogwarts train track. They have asked for one thing in return.” 

McGonnagall nodded. “And what is that?” 

Kingsley cringed. “The Daily Profit has insisted on the journalist Rita Skeeter periodically checking in with the students to write expose’s on the aftermath of the war. I tried to dissuade them. Even tried to insist on another journalist… The ministry is not interested in sensational articles but I’m sure the profit is interested in making a large profit from the stories on the students that return to Hogwarts.”

Headmistress blustered. “I will not have that woman on my campus,” she said coldly. “Or the Daily profit for that matter.”

The minister shrugged. “I’m afraid you will,” he said seriously. “I am not trying to meddle in the daily activity of Hogwarts, but I must insist.” 

McGonnagall shook her head. “Really Kingsley… This is too much to be born.” she sputtered. “The last time she was here she lied through her quill the entire time. Putting the entire wizarding world against Potter and allowing lord Voldemort to return to power with little resistance.” 

Kingsley nodded. “I know. Trust me, you really have no choice. You must let the press in, or it will be all the worse for keeping them out.” He cautioned. 

McGonnagall scoffed at that and looked down to her tea thinking of the woman whom she would need to suffer through. “You just have all the good news tonight, don’t you minister.” her tone biting. “If it is not too much to ask, would you kindly come back only when you have something good to tell me.” she sipped at her tea with vigor. As if it was the only thing holding her back from blasting the cup into tiny pieces. “Honestly you are as bad as professor Trelawny in regards to ill tidings.”

Kingsley winced. “I do apologize dear headmistress.” he cleared his throat. “Well, I best let you get on with the night. I still have much to do.” 

McGonnagall nodded. “Sure, hit and run on me with that informative explosion,” she said sarcastically. “I will be sure to inform Longbottom, Potter, and Malfoy in the morning.” 

The minister cringed. “Of course I mean no ill tidings and look forward to rosier meetings between us in the near future,” he said standing and going to the fireplace and silently threw the flu powder down to his feet in what always seemed a dramatic departure for all that used the flu network. 

McGonnagall reached for her wand and with a flick of her wrist she had three papers in front of her managing to make rough draft schedules for the Defense against the Dark Arts class. She felt her stomach flutter as she grew more concerned that they had been putting far too much pressure on their students to make up for their poor education during the war. 

Allowances should be made, but alas she could only wield power at Hogwarts, and that was not as absolute as it once had been under Albus. 

She muttered her frustration under her breath as a clock ticked on in the corner. An audible reminder of the passing of time.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry sat in the great hall drinking his cup of coffee with cinnamon pumpkin spice as he reviewed the Daily Profit. Ginny sat beside him drinking weak tea and toast. 

“You gonna tell her Harry?” she asked. 

Shaking his head and flipping the messy dark hair back he groaned. “I don’t know. I think she would have already read about it.” 

Hermione entered the great hall looking rough and exhausted. The night before she had stayed up trying to learn all she could about Cadjen Fever. 

Ron perked up. “All right Hermione?” he asked as she sat down. His hand when to her back to rub it intimately. She slightly shrugged him off but remained close to him as she leaned her head on him. Nodding as a muddy cup of coffee appeared, she grabbed it and drank it down. 

“Stayed up all night.” she said her eyes bloodshot. 

Harry frowned. “Why?” 

Hermione shook her head. “Fascinating animals Cadjen’s.” she sighed. “So many uses, but prone to illness and the illness being so dangerous to us they are not often kept by witches and wizards, just squibs, occasionally… Just being around a healthy Cadjen can elevate your mood.” she gulped the hot drink. “I can see why Hagrid was attempting to raise them. Could be quite useful with a student body recovering from trauma. Maybe they were to be a subject for one of his classes.”

Ron frowned. “What are we talking about?” he asked having missed the events of last night.

Harry smiled. “Just a litter of magical creatures Hagrid was trying to raise. They got sick and then got him seriously ill… Supposedly we need to steer clear of him for a while.” 

Looking worried Ron turned to Hermione. “Is it serious? Will he be all right?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, provided he did not make any of us ill. The side effects of the fever are the drive to commit suicide.” 

“Bloody hell.” he whispered. “You didn’t get too close did you?” he asked worried but then backed away himself suddenly concerned that he had somehow picked up the infection.

Hermione glared at him. “My exposure was slender at best.”

Ron relaxed and turned to Ginny and Harry. “What about you lot?”

Ginny and Harry both shrugged.

Ron stood and shivered. “I think you lot may have gotten too close.” 

Hermione frowned as she watched Ron back away.

“I’m just gonna keep away for a day or so… You understand.” Ron said nervously as he went to leave bumping into Malfoy as he turned. 

“Oiy, watch where you're going.” Ron said with venom glaring at his enemy. 

Malfoy frowned and shrugged. “Seems you were the one not looking,” he stated simply and looked to Hermione who he noticed had dark circles under her eyes. “All right Granger?”

Hermione nodded. “Fine, just skipped sleep last night.” 

Malfoy sighed as he looked down. “On duty tonight, think your gonna make it?” he said concerned about her health. Though not sure why he cared. 

Hermione sighed as she drank down more coffee. “I will catch a nap at some point.” 

Malfoy nodded curtly and glanced to Harry. “Potter…Girl Weasley,” he said as a greeting. The interaction was uncomfortable but he managed to spit out the words. 

Harry looked up stunned and dropped his spoon into his oats and generally looked as if he had been jinxed as he watched the back of Malfoy moving away from them to sit down at the other end of the table. 

Ginny laughed. “Your face!” she giggled referring to Harry’s surprise.

Harry blushed and smiled. “What? Kind of shocking to have a greeting from Malfoy.”

Hermione smiled as she went to eat now ignoring Ron as he also stood dumbfounded.  
“So what, he your friend now?” Ron asked nearly shouting. 

Harry shook his head. “Merlin no!.” he laughed. “Not in the least, but can tolerate him now. No more to fight over maybe.” he shrugged. “Voldemort is dead… time to move on,” he said retrieving his dropped spoon from his oats. 

Hermione now bored with the conversation reached for the news rag left on the table. 

“No, no, no, no!” she said reading the bolded words on the page. “Harry!” she exclaimed. “Did you read this?” she asked with anger. 

Harry nodded and pushed the newspaper out of his face as she nearly climbed over the table to show him. 

“They can’t let her come back!” she shouted that the entire school turned from their morning meal to see what she was going on about. 

“Hermione, everyone is looking at you.” Ginny whispered. 

Hermione’s cheeks blossomed a bright red before she turned to look around her. Crumpling the paper up angrily in her fist as she ran out of the main hall. 

Ron still stood rooted to the spot, not knowing where to go now that he was terrified of the Cadjen fever, and yet feeling overly alienated from his friends. He wanted to stay, but the fear drove him back. 

“Hey Ron!” said a bright voice behind him. A young a pretty girl with bright blue eyes sat behind him and he looked over to her and he smiled back. 

“Hey.” he replied trying to look smooth instead of aloof but at the moment he was unsure what to do. Looking back at his friend and sister he saw their two heads together whispering and his shoulders dropped. He turned back to the girl. “Hey, what is your name?” 

The girl looked at him as if he had two heads. Whatever bravery made her say ‘hey’ to him before had now fled. Her friend beside her giggled and elbowed her. 

“Sandrine Hargrave.” her friend spoke for her. 

Ron smiled and winked. “It is nice to know your name. You were that girl in the first week that came up to me,” he stated. 

Her tongue had not found words yet and he noticed her deep blush was rather pretty. 

Smiling wide Ron winked at her. “See you around Sandrine.” He said as he went to leave the main hall.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione’s hair bristled out around her hair as she huffed out of the main hall. She was on a one-way journey to demand to see Headmistress McGonagall. Something had to be done to keep that vile woman away from the school, and better yet away from a QUILL! 

Rushing around a corner she bashed headlong into the woman. 

“McGonagall, So sorry.” she said finding her balance. 

McGonnagall looked shocked. “Running in the halls Miss Granger?” she said gravely. “Do I need to take points from your house?” she asked. “I have already had to take fifteen just this morning on account of Seamus Finnigan and his temper. And you being head girl, it is quite unseemly.” 

Hermione looked thunderstruck. 

“What is it that has you all in a rush this morning?” the headmistress looked about. 

Hermione pulled the newspaper out and un-crumpled it with a whispered spell her wand shaking. 

“If this is about that silver quilled Miss Skeeter then it is not news to me. I did what I could to prevent her from coming… But I suspect the Minister did not do all he could in his own efforts.” she answered. “Kingsley was always the diplomat.” 

Hermione fumed. “This cannot be happening.” she stomped clearly agitated more than she had been in quite some time. It was like everything that had gone wrong that year finally bubbled out to the surface and she let out a primal scream, fluttering of wings were heard after its long duration. Birds had obviously flown the coop. 

McGonnagall looked on with shock. Her right hand pressed to her chest as she backed up then to her mouth as she covered her gaping mouth. The headmistress found herself literally put back from the sheer surprise from the outburst. 

When she ventured back away from the wall her hand still at her chest. “Miss Granger, are you quite all right?” she asked concerned. 

Hermione took deep breaths as she looked out the window. “No.,” she said finally. “I'm not,” she said then turned to face the headmistress. “I'm sorry.” 

McGonnagall softened her expression. “It’s quite all right,” she said pursing her lips. “I was just on my way to locate Mr. Potter.” 

Hermione nodded. “He is in the hall.” she felt tears enter her eyes.” 

McGonnagall reached out to squeeze her shoulder. “Why don’t you go find Madam Pomfrey and see if she does not have a potion to soothe you.” 

Hermione shook her head and sighed. “I'm fine,” she said feeling the anger fade a little. “Best get to class.” 

McGonnagall frowned. “Classes don't start for another forty minutes. Go for a walk miss Granger. It will clear your head.” 

Hermione nodded. “All right,” she whispered and started to walk away. 

“Is there anything else troubling you Hermione?” McGonagall asked in a rare moment of using her given name. 

Hermione shrugged. “Many things Professor,” she admitted. “We are not supposed to be here,” she said simply. 

McGonnagall looked at her pensively and waited to see if she would continue. “Well in coming back you have learned how to better work with and live among your enemies, have you not?” McGonagall asked her. 

Hermione nodded as her face morphed into a soft smile. “I guess you are right. There are some good things to come from this.” 

McGonnagall smiled wider. “I confess my surprise at how well you have worked with Mr. Malfoy. I knew of all my students you would do well, but I have seen some interesting changes in him since working with you. You really do bring out the best things in people.” 

Hermione sighed heavier than before. “I’m not so sure. ” she shook her head. “I am sorry, I should let you get on with your morning.” she apologized. 

“No need, just don’t hesitate to see Madam Pomfrey, and soon the counselors will be here. You can talk to one of them if you prefer. I think it could help.” 

Stepping away McGonagall stopped short. 

Parting there in the hall McGonagall headed to the main hall and Hermione dashed out to the courtyard to walk the grounds for the remaining time like the headmistress had suggested. The cool fall air blew in her face and woke up her tired mind. 

No sleep the night before had been a mistake.


	24. Chapter 24

Her cheeks rosy but the energy from going on the walk was short lived and she was feeling overly fatigued moments after climbing the stairs for her first class. 

Her cheeks rosy but the energy from going on the walk was short lived and she was feeling overly fatigued moments after climbing the stairs for her first class. 

The first class was potions and she was glad to have some time to possibly lay her head on the desk. Even to just close her eyes for a moment. Pushing through the milling students. A mix of the seventh year and six-year students, it was larger than any classes for potions than before. There in the back room, she found Malfoy. 

“Hey.” she greeted. His back had been turned and when he stepped aside she noticed a plate with two hard-boiled eggs and a large cranberry muffin with a cup of coffee beside it. “Didn’t finish your breakfast?” she asked. 

Draco shook his head and went to the shelf to fetch ingredients. “That is yours,” he said focusing on the task while he searched for dwarves whiskers. 

Hermione looked at is suspicious, wondering if it was spiked or drugged but then felt utter shame in the thought. Wasn’t Malfoy much altered?

“Why?” she asked stunned. 

Draco shrugged. “I saw you bust out of the main hall and that you had not touched anything but coffee.” 

Hermione sat down and looked at the simple plate in astonishment. “Malfoy… I don’t know why you have been so nice to me.” 

Draco sighed with his back still turned. “Neither do I.” facing her after speaking he shrugged. “I mean why not be nice… got the rest of the year to work together. I haven’t got any friends anymore. My families side lost.” he scoffed. “Twice.” he went to the table and laid out the supplies. “I have learned my lessons even if it takes two times, but never three.” 

He eyed her. “I have no notion on repeating history again,” he said seriously. 

Hermione locked eyes with him and took a bite of the muffin. “Gosh, such a complicated potion.” She said noticing the long instruction. It was 32 pages, double bared.

Draco nodded. “I got it. You need sleep.” 

Hermione shrugged. “I will be fine.” 

He shook his head. “The dark circles, makes you look ill.” 

Looking at him irritated. “You think I look sick?” she asked. 

Draco shrugged. “You look in the mirror this morning?” he locked his jaw realizing how rude the statement was. Hard to break habits. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I don’t need to look pretty for you.” 

He laughed imaging that a moment. The sound escaped him and he frowned. 

“What?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “Nothing, I just don’t think I have laughed in a while.” 

She looked at him confused. Malfoy pointed his wand beside her and noticed the armchair behind them had extended into an armchair bed complete with a big fluffy white pillow. 

“Sleep.” he directed. His tone firm but kindly. 

Hermione yawned as she took another bite of Muffin. “Why you being so nice?” she asked. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Stop the questioning Granger…Sleep.” 

Hermione sighed. “In a moment,” she said impatiently as she took another bite. 

Draco started the fire under the large cauldron. “Professor Hagrid doing all right?” he asked. 

Hermione shook her head. “I had not talked to Harry about it yet today. Maybe he knows. I was too preoccupied with what was in the Daily Profit.” she admitted feeling surprised at his thoughtful question. 

Draco frowned. “What? The news Rita Skeeter was going to be writing articles and interviewing students?” 

Hermione nodded and cursed. “Blasted woman. She should know better than to come here.” 

Draco nodded with a rueful smile finding it humorous to see her angry. “She is ever chasing the perfect biography, and tell all…” He noticed the glare in her eye reminded him of a time that he stood trembling against a stone with her wand at his throat. The memory now warmed him strangely enough. “You could talk to Fred and Peeves. Maybe they would make her life miserable here.” 

Hermione shook her head. “I just need to avoid the woman at all costs.” 

Draco nodded. “Like that is going to happen.” he sighed. “She can get into anywhere.” He said spooning out some powdered root of asphodel. 

Hermione nodded. “Of course you know that.” she rolled her eyes. You and she are old pals.” 

Draco shrugged as he turned down the flame with his wand. “She won't likely be interested in a Death Eaters story, mine wouldn’t sell,” he mumbled. “Just make sure your room is well sealed.” 

Hermione nodded. “I already know she can turn into a beetle.” she sighed. “Your story would sell. Better than you could ever imagine,” she whispered. “I just can't bear another article by her about the people I care about.” 

Draco’s expression was serious. “It will be all right,” he told her. “You will survive the gossip.”

Hermione looked at him and she shut her mouth. He was right, she would survive whatever nonsense the fallacious journalist would pen. 

“You will have to tell me how you endure it one day.” she said sitting down on the fluffy armchair that he had half morphed into a bed.

Draco scoffed. “I will,” he said refocusing on the task. The next time he glanced over to her she was deep asleep. Looking at her relaxed face he found himself staring her. Sitting on the stool he leaned his cheek on his fist as he watched her sleep. Not sure what he was feeling but it was something for this former enemy. A calm but disturbing feeling, utterly foreign to him.

He checked the clock and breathed deep. It was two and a half hours for class in potions today, he would have more time to fulfill the more complicated potion. 

Professor Slughorn entered the small workroom space well into the class period. Draco had focused both on the potion and the soft sounds Grangers breath made inside the silence of the room. 

“Is Miss Granger ill?” he asked concerned. 

Draco shook his head putting his finger to his mouth to direct the teacher to be quiet. “No, just awake all night concerned for Professor Hagrid.” 

Slughorn nodded. “Ah yes, Hagrid… You have heard. There will be an announcement tonight in the dining hall for an explanation.” He breathed raggedly. “I am afraid the care of Magical Creatures is canceled for the week, or perhaps longer.” he looked about the room, then in the direction of the window that looked out on the Quidditch field. “We have a shortage of teachers this year,” he said sadly. “There was once so much joy in this school.” He said his mind trailing as he thought of better days. Remembering himself a long moment later he looked back to Malfoy. “Oh, a student came with a note from the Headmistress that it is a free period.”

Draco frowned and nodded. “I expected as much. How is he?” 

Slughorn shook his head sadly. “Who?” the professor asked confused for a long moment then remembered himself. “Oh, Hagrid. The dear man is now being kept in quarantine in his hut with a team of professionals. It seems he is inflicted with the milady of Cajden fever. Fearfully fascinating creatures, should not be at a school, however. Too dangerous if they catch even the littlest sniffle.” 

Draco sighed. “When should he be feeling better?” he asked for Hermione. He knew she would want to know. 

The potions master scratched his head. “Well a man of that size, I’m not so sure,” he muttered a little to himself as if to calculate. “Maybe a week. They will no doubt appoint a substitute for the class. Never fear!” he rolled his eyes. “I’m sure the ministry will find someone. You are free to leave now, or stay.”

Draco nodded. “I will stay, and I think she could use the sleep.”

Draco watched the instructor leave out the small door and went back to the complicated potion he was brewing. Originally intending to finish it up he decided to let it simmer longer, thereby making it a bit stronger.

Two hours later there came a banging on the barred antechamber. 

“Open up.” came a familiar voice. Draco moved down the small steps and opened the door a crack. 

“What is it Weasley?” he asked bracing himself for the altercation he could see in the Weasley’s eyes. 

“Hermione had not come to the common room. I came looking for her. I know she is with you.” came his correct accusation. His face was screwed up in disgust. 

Draco backed up and opened the door wider. Hermione was sitting up having heard the commotion. 

Ron noticed the small chair extended into a lounging bed and glared. “Hermione, what are you doing?” he asked looking between the two as if they were caught red-handed. 

Standing up and straightening her uniform she shook her head. “You knew I got little sleep Ron, and Malfoy insisted I rest on account of Watch being our turn tonight.” 

Scoffing Ron glared at Draco not liking that his enemy had been acting so congenial. He turned back to Hermione. “You could be having a nap in your bed, in your room but instead I find you here, sleeping with the enemy.”

Hermione stiffened and bristled. “Ronald Weasley, you take that back this instant,” she demanded. 

Ron shook his head. “No, that is what you are doing. So I call it what it is.” 

Draco shrugged and added, unsure if he should say nothing. “No matter. No one would believe what that really implies,” he said with an emotionless expression. “Nothing to worry about Granger. Your reputation will remain intact.” 

Hermione shook her head holding her boyfriends' gaze. “My reputation will be fine, but our relationship won't,” she said staring coldly at Ron. “Ron, go.” 

Ron looked taken aback. “Wait.” He started. 

Hermione shook her head. “You heard me. Go.” she pointed to the door. 

Ron started to protest but he found Hermione was pulling out her wand and he had seen first hand how her even minor curses could sting for a long time. 

He backed out confused and greatly reduced in outrage. “Fine, we will talk later.” he threw over his shoulder once he had finally turned. 

Draco glanced and noticed Hermione was shaking. “You all right Granger?” he asked. 

Hermione shook her head. “He was… He has changed,” she said as she started to break down in sobs. He watched her crumble down to the lounge and he stood aloof not knowing what to do. Girls crying… He never handled that well. 

“Look, he is a Weasley.” he said but regretted it when she glared at him through her waterlogged eyes. 

Hermione shook her head. “He is such an ass.” wiping her eyes she tried to sit up. ”And I have had just about enough.” 

Draco just nodded and glanced her direction. Unsure what to say or do. He really wanted a drink but he had chosen not to take the flask out today. Hell of a day to cut back on the hooch. 

“You know, I once thought we might marry one day. Have a kid, or two.” she sighed sadly. “I can almost imagine them.” she shook her head. “But now, he is like this, making horrible accusations...” 

Draco shrugged. “Look, I’m probably the worst person to talk to about this.” 

Hermione busted out laughing a fraction of a second later seeing his point. “Course, better Harry or Ginny.” 

Nodding Draco ladled out the finished potion. “Yeah, better them. I don’t really care for the Weasel.” 

Hermione shrugged. “But you care if I am with him?” she asked. 

Draco shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t care, I just think he is a prat,” he said but wondered why he had the nagging suspicion that he did care. 

Hermione went to the table to watch him finish up. “Well, it may be near lunch. You gonna get out of here?” 

Nodding Draco focused on bottling the brewed potion carefully. Knowing if drunk or touched before it had been fully cured you would be without flesh on your body. He used a wand to prevent even the chance of touching it. 

“Yeah, in a minute.” He mumbled. “Why?” 

She shrugged. “Well, you want to eat together?” she asked. 

Draco looked to her confused and surprised and then refocused back on his task while he thought. “I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. 

Hermione shrugged. “Well, if you think yes, just join me,” she said grabbing her bag and sighed. The conversation with Ron the next time they were together was something she wanted to put off for a very long time.


	25. Chapter 25

Draco watched as Granger left and thought on her offer to eat lunch with him. He hurried up in his task to make it down there for the midday meal wondering if he was just rushing so that he could meet her. Knowing that he was. 

Grabbing his leather bag he slipped his books inside rushed. Jogging down the corridor and felt his hollowed cheeks warm from the exertion. He realized as he became out of breath that the months of being shut inside his manor house had made him weak and out of shape. Panting to catch his breath he stopped and put his hands on his knees as he breathed fast. 

Somehow in coming back to Hogwarts he had come back to life. He was eating again, and now he was running. It was invigorating. A smile spread across his face shocking him into a wider one. Like the laugh that had come to him earlier. Strange joy filled him in that instant and he stood up straight after he had panted a few times. 

Walking into the main hall he found Granger already occupied by sitting with the Weasley girl, Harry, and Longbottom. His mood souring a little he took a seat at the end of the table. Blaise was across from him and nodded greeting. “Hey, Draco.” 

Draco nodded and relaxed as some food appeared in front of him. He noticed a group of new faces sitting up on the dais with the teachers. 

“They are the counselors.” Blaise said eating his meat pie noticing the newcomers had caught his attention.

Draco rolled his eyes. He hoped that they would not make him talk about his past. He was trying to forget it all. Not bring it up over and over. 

Blaise went silent since he had not spoken a word and Draco sighed thinking he really should make more of an effort. Being head boy was hard enough without having any friends and allies. 

“How are classes going?” Draco asked stiffly as he drank down some red drink that he had a sneaky suspicion was blood mixed with tomato juice. 

Blaise nodded. “Good, been harder to mingle and well Pansy and Goyle, or anyone else since what happened last year.” he chuckled. “But look at you, mingling with one of the wonder trifecta.” 

Draco glared. “Granger and I need to work together.” 

Blaise smiled wide, “You don’t call her a mudblood, mighty diplomatic of you.” he shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, mate It is brilliant.” 

Draco felt anger burning inside him, but at the core he knew Blaise was just trying to be friendly in his own relaxed, say anything you are thinking way. Trouble was Draco wasn’t trying to be diplomatic, he was actually trying to reject everything his father and even his mother had taught him about people. That included his views on Mudbloods. 

He noticed now Granger and Potter, the Weasley girl and Longbottom were all four looking at him. Taking another bite he looked down to his plate not noticing Granger had stood up and was walking down the table to him. 

“Hey, Malfoy.” she said and he turned startled not expecting her to be directly behind him. 

He looked at her confused. “Yeah?” 

Her still tired eyes were rimmed in dark circles and he was about to suggest her to go take another nap but he could not because she had started talking. 

“Come sit with us.” she said in more of a command. 

Draco shook his head. “Err, no. I don’t think so.” 

Granger looked at him seriously. “No, you need to. Has McGonagall come talk to you yet?” she asked. 

Draco frowned confused. “Uh, no.” 

Granger reached over him and grabbed his plate and cup and headed back to where Potter and the others were watching surprised. 

He wondered for a moment if Granger had noticed his blood and tomato concocted drink. But then he saw that she was not looking at the dishes she was holding. 

Draco sat dumbfounded for a moment and turned to Blaise in confusion. 

Blaise was stifling a laugh and pointed to them. “I think you need to follow her.” 

Finding his feet Draco walked down the length and stood beside where his plate was placed. 

“What is it?” he asked with some impatience. 

Granger pointed to the place beside her. “Sit.” 

Draco stood immobile and confused. “What is this about?” 

Potter frowned at him. “What, afraid to eat with the enemy?” he asked his tone hung in the air like a challenge. 

Draco looked to him and glared. “No Potter, I have eaten with my enemy many times through my life.” He hesitated. “I just don’t know if I should eat with you. I’m trying to keep my head down here and since I got back I keep being made to stand out.”

Granger sighed. “Then you really are not going to like this,” she mumbled. 

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down impatiently. “Well then, what is it?” he said finally. 

Potter shook his head. “You know the position for the Dark arts class?” he asked. 

Draco nodded. “Yeah, what about it? They finally found a teacher?” 

The four faces staring at him nodded. “Well, who is it?” 

Granger ventured to nervously speak. “Well, it seems there will actually be three. And the suggested instructors are, well Harry-“ 

Draco shrugged. “You and Weasley.” Assuming it would be the wonder three. 

Granger shook her head. “No, not Ron and me, but you and Neville.” 

Draco looked at her utterly shocked. “Can’t be true. They would never let me teach a class on the dark arts. Must just be a rumor.” 

Harry shook his head. “No, I just heard it from McGonagall, she took me and Neville into her office and told us first so that we would be prepared should you go boasting about it.” 

Draco frowned. “I would not boast about this.” he stood up angry. “Just another trap or something.” 

Harry who was naturally curious about nefarious doings frowned. “Trap?” he asked. 

Draco turned to him and sneered. “Yeah, now that ‘he’ is dead the ministry is keeping a close eye on me.” he scoffed. “I mean obviously Potter.”

Harry nodded. “Well…” his voice trailed off. 

Draco looked away from them down the table. “The can't expect me to be accepted as an instructor.” 

Harry started to speak but it was Granger's voice that climbed over his. 

“I think you would be a brilliant professor. With all, you know about the Dark Arts, and from their side.” She answered. 

His face grew sour and the good mood he had felt a mere ten min before had completely evaporated. “Yes Granger, everyone is aware I come from a Dark Wizarding family.” 

She shook her head and glossed over what he said by stating, “You are different.” she said then in the same breath she spit out rushed. “Professor Snape was instrumental in our success and survival. I think you would bring a lot to the classroom, and obviously, they see that in you too.” 

Draco looked at her dumbfounded. Could she be right? Would he have anything to bring to the young students of Hogwarts? 

“I’m already Head Boy, I have enough to focus on.” he lied. Being Head Boy was easy being in a house that had fewer rules to abide by that Slytherin. 

Longbottom shrugged. “I am a prefect and I think I can do it. It’s not like we will be leading every class. And besides, we can’t operate on the normal class schedule because we have other classes so Headmistress is arranging two-hour classes two times a week after normal class hours. It will be just like DA.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yeah, just like that,” he said sarcastically and Longbottom remembered himself and glance embarrassed at the Weasley girl. 

Granger sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “You should do it Malfoy. You could teach us all a lot about how to fight the dark arts. You perhaps even more than anyone.” she said her eyes soft and he could feel his own ire diminishing as she spoke of his value. 

Clearing his throat he scratched his nose. “Any news on Hagrid?” he asked. 

Hermione smiled and nodded. “He will be all right, he did the right thing by trying to go to bed and now with some staff and physicians from St. Mungo’s are overseeing his care to protect Madam Pomfrey from possibly being infected then infecting us. He will be fine in about a week they think. Seems Giants have partial immunity to the severity of the virus.” 

Draco smiled. “Well, I hope to extend my apologies for not being able to help clean up the acromantula’s. I know he still needs help.” 

Harry shook his head. “The centaurs will not allow it right now. Maybe in a few weeks, or months…” 

The Weasley girl shook her head. “I think it will be a lot longer than that before anyone can go into the forest. 

Harry nodded. “Well, maybe we can think of something. Just not right now,” he said to his girlfriend. 

“Oh how interesting.” came a slippery voice from behind him and from the looks on Potter and Weasley girls face he could guess who’s voice it was. Turning he could verify it was the one and only Rita Skeeter in the flesh. Her lime green pantsuit stood out in the main hall. “A bit of mixed company.” She stopped and thought a moment as her quick quills feather and parchment moved to dictation posture. 

“How interesting to find two of our favored hero’s dining with Hogwarts only Death Eater?” she looked at them through the corner of her eye. “Makes one wonder what was really going on last year?” she smiled and then glared in her superior way to Granger. She did not linger for an interview. 

Draco looked back to them. “See,” he stated in regards to Grangers invite to join them while eating. 

Granger shrugged. “I don’t care. She is the queen of lies.” 

Looking around to the milling students in the main hall looking at them he felt utterly small.


End file.
